Hold Your Hand
by Izayoi.Tsukiyo
Summary: Takara and Kiyomine's peaceful life is beginning to interfere by a unknown man who knows Takara? Takara begins to remember hidden past that was unlocked by fearsome trauma. And Kiyomine's over-protectiveness. Takara also realizes his feeling inside for Kiyomine? and Kiyomine realizes how much Takara means to him? Read and find out! Takara x Kiyomine! Warning for boyXboy haters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. OF COURSE! I AM Japanese...and I'm sorry if I made any typo or grammar mistakes. Please Review!

"- talking

`- thoughts

This was my first impression of you...

`Your eyes gaze pierce through my heart, your body which seek warmth, you voice echoes just like a wild animal. Then you whisper, saying what I want to hear the most.`

"SHORTY!" banging the door shouting... "WHAT! DON'T SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!" Takara shouted back at Kiyomine who is currently panting so hard. Looking very agitated and angry. "Why do you always run away? I can't sleep without you. After all you are my bolster." Kiyomine replied back glaring at him.

After everything settled down Kiyomine and Takara moved to a dorm near the college. Trying to leave Ayako san and Kou together.

"Why do I have to be your Bolster every single night? I gave you the microwave frog to keep you warm!?" "Well LIFE DOESN"T WORK THAT WAY!" after then Kiyomine dragged him to the bed and fell asleep. Please forget about the position they are in.

The next morning...

"Wake up Kiyomine...it's morning. We need to eat breakfast." Takara wiggled Kiyomine who is still grabbing my shirt like a little kid.

"Mmmm...I don't want to wake up yet." Kiyomine growled then went to sleep again...

`Well I can't move like this.I will wait until he gets up.` Then Takara went to sleep again. "Shorty...hey wake up..." No response...Kiyomine then sighed. "If you don't wake up, I will eat all your precious PUDDING!"

Then the small body flinched and flung up hitting Kiyomine's face hard.

"What was that for? Hmm?" Kiyomine glared.  
"I was dreaming about you eating a gigantic pudding."

Then he directed his dazy eyes to the clock on the side table.

"OMG! IT'S ALREADY THIS LATE. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?" Takara quicky changed his cloth and drgged Kiyomine to the canteen. Kiyomine didn't have any time to fight with shorty...

**At the Canteen...**

"What's going on?" Takara stopped and stared at the huge crowd.  
Kiyomine started to walk toward the food as if nothing was going on.

Takara although was still curious about what was going on. He asked the nearest person if anything has happened.  
"Oh! Fujishima!" The boy stated, staring at Takara. Of course he is the most cutest boy in the college ..everybody loves him.

"There was a suspicious man asking where you are."  
"Me?" Takara peeked through the crowd and saw a men with flashy clothing like a model and sitting on a chair while looking for someone.

Takara walked close to the man and asked, "Who are you? Why are you looking for me?"

"TAKARA chan!" The man suddenly hugged Takara and kissed his delicate lips.

Everyone in the area gasped as well as Takara himself. He tried to resist but the man's strength was too strong.  
Suddenly someone pulled them apart. An angry fist flied to the man's face.

"Don't touch him, he is my property!"  
Yes it was Kiyomine. Kiyomine was enraged, like a wild beast protecting it's precious treasure.

But...A few giggle came out of that man's mouth. Laughing...grinning.

"Takara chan, have you forgotten about me? You loved me back then."

Kiyomine then noticed something was shaking, shivering. When he glanced Shorty, he was clutching Kiyomine's sleeve tightly as if it's going to rip.

"Shorty?..." Kiyomine was confused...Never seen Shorty like this before.  
`I wonder whats going on?`

The suspicious man walked slowly but closer to Takara who was currently shivering.  
Kiyomine who doesn't know whats going on, held Takara into his arms.

"Don't come closer, I'll kill you, you know." Glaring at the man.  
The man smiled and replied..."Sure I will leave for today. Meet you next time my cute Takara chan~"  
Then he left leaving the tense atmosphere behind.

Everybody was frozen...Kiyomine glanced again to Takara, who was also in his world spacing out.  
"Hey Shorty are you okay? Wake up.." No response... "Hey Shorty!"  
Takara then snapped back to reality.  
"Did he leave?"  
"Yeah..."  
`Something is wrong with him...and that guy just now. He's dangerous`Kiyomine wondered.

"Kiyomine, you can go to class...and can you tell the teachers that I don't feel well today so I'm going to be absent?" Takara spoke in soft words but still trembling in Kiyomine's arm..Not wanting to let it go.  
"No can't do." When Kiyomine answered back, he pulled Takara's arm and held him like a bride. Seem like he is planning to drag Takara in to their room.  
Takara was just suprised but felt relieved. Realizing his ominious feeling, he felt something dwell within him.

`Whats this feeling?`

**To be Continued...**

I hoped you like the chapter...Please Review :P


	2. Chapter 2

After Takara and Kiyomine went back to their room, Takara fell asleep.  
Takara felt safe. He wished for this moment to be forever.  
On the other hand Kiyomine was still thinking what happened at the Canteen. He decided to stay close to Shorty for safety.  
While hugging Takara, he realized Takara fell asleep. He ruffled his hair then closed his eyes.

"NO!"

Takara suddenly yelled, kicking and punching Kiyomine.  
Kiyomine who noticed something was wrong with Shorty, held his waist tightly.  
"Calm down! I'm here...SHORTY!" When Kiyomine's voice echoed throught the hallway, Takara stopped.

"Kiyomine? I..." Then tears fell from his eyes pouring as if he was holding something in for years.  
"It's okay. whats wrong? Tell me" While Kiyomine patted Takara's hair, Takara pulled Kiyomine away and begin to talk quietly.  
"I had a nightmare but I can't remember...It was very scary and it felt very realistic...I can feel it still but I can't remember..."

The room became silent. Not a single sound.

Takara made a cracking smile and went back to sleep...whispering "Sorry"  
Kiyomine who thought something was going on, left the room and went to drink something.

`Geez what's going on?`

**Next day...**

"Kiyomine! It's time to wake up." Takara tried to wake up Kiyomine..knowing it was useless he thought he should wake him up.  
But surprisingly he woke up right away.

"Shorty? What time is it?" His face on the pillow.  
"7:00 am. Let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."  
"Get my clothes. Help me get changed." Kiyomine has become more lazy and bossy, more than when they were in high school.

Takara sighed and went to get his clothes. He came back and started to take Kiyomine's pajamas off.  
"Pervert..." Kiyomine whispered to Shorty's ear.

"WHA-...IT'S YOU WHO SAID TO DO THIS! DON'T BOSS AROUND!" Takara shouted, he threw his cloth at his face.  
He realized that Shorty is sulking so he hugged him tight.  
"Don't be mad. I'll give you my pudding."  
Takara glanced back at Kiyomine who is currently staring at him, grinning.

`Why is he always like this?` Takara thought.

After they went to the canteen for food, many people stared at the two outstanding guys.  
"Kiyomine, what do you want to eat?"  
"Japanese dish..."

Both did not really care about people staring at them anymore...you should know why.

When they finished eating the food. They started to walk to the campus.  
Suddenly slight chill went down Takara's spine.  
He flipped back, feeling someone is watching the two...or himself.

"Whats wrong Shorty?" Kiyomine asked while yawning.  
"Nothing..." They continued to walk.

While in the classroom, Takara cannot feel calm after weird presence has been lurking around.  
Kiyomine on the other hand was in a good mood...He is going to meet with Ayako san today.  
Takara as well meeting with his father for a dinner. Right now his father Kou is taking a break because everyone knows they need to leave the two love birds alone for a while.

When the last class finished, they went back to the dorm to change their clothes.  
Kiyomine and Takara parted at the station and promised to meet at station at 9:00 pm.

"Hmmm, I wonder what important thing he wants to talk about?" Takara wondered while walking in the train.

**-Flashback- **

_Rrrrrrrrring_

The sound vibrated on the bed where Takara was sleeping.

"Hello?" he answered.  
"Takara! It's me your Daddy!" This excited voice immediately realized it was his dad...not to mention it.

"I know it's you, how are you?"  
"I'm doing great, except I miss you." With a slight sad tone of his dad, Takara replied as he was smiling, happy to hear his voice more than often now.  
"I miss you too. So whats up?"  
"I have something important to talk to you. Can you come to the place on Saturday? The place is called Sayo. I believe you know this place."  
"Yea, I can go on that day. Okay I'll meet you there. Oh...But HE might follow me there."  
"It's okay, that day he is going to have a dinner with Ayako chan. No need to worry." Kou giggled.

When the call was cut, Takara wondered.

`Whats an important thing he wants to talk to me about?`

**-End of Flashback-**

When he arrived at the restaurant Sayo, he stepped in. It was kind of like a bar but a Japanese style. It was colourful and bright. Not very big but a comfortable size.

Takara looked around for his dad, and caught the man with a handsome face, his clothes like mafia smoking while drinking Japanese shochu.  
`Oh man. He's dressing like a mafia again?!`

Takara slowly walked toward his dad and covered his eyes. "Guess who"  
"My cute Takara chan~" when he replied he received a heavy fist from his son.  
"Why are you wearing something like a mafia again?!"

Many people in the shop begin to laugh at a cute but funny father and son.

Takara sat down and asked.  
"What was the thing you wanted to ask me again?"

"Well, I'm going back to my work this week...Sorry for noting you late. It was a sudden call."  
With few tears forming in his eyes Takara replied with a sad tone.

"Okay, but did you tell this to Ayako san? She will feel lonely you know."  
"Well I did told her then she said she's coming with me...with a straight face." Felt a bit scared of his son yelling at him but he answered back normally.  
"You know Kiyomine will be mad...not a joke, he will be raging violently."  
Kou noticed something was different with Takara. He would usually scold him for bring a beautiful POLICE LADY to a journey full of dangers.

"...Takara are you okay? You seem a little off today. Did something happen?"  
Takara quickly lift his face up with a weak smile and replied. "Yeah I'm okay"

"Oh, and there is another thing I wanted to tell you."  
"Okay...What is it?" Takara was curious..not because he rarely tell thing to his son but Kou's face made a face with a bit of guilt but a sad, lonely face.  
"Do you remember the memories when you were a child?" Kou asked.  
"Kinda, not really...but I remember few. Why?"  
"Well there was an accident when you were little...about 8 years old. You lost yo-"

Suddenly the phone ringed...it was his father's phone.

"Go ahead and take it." Takara gestured for him to go and answer his call.

`I wonder what was the accident he was talking about.`he thought...

Where he heard a footstep coming toward him, he looked back if it was his dad.  
What he saw wasn't his usual happy go lucky guy but a man who seen something in a horror movie.

"DAD! WHATS WRONG? YOU'RE SO PALE!" When Takara held his hand and asked...he replied with a cranky voice.  
"Ayako chan...she had an accident and she is in the hospital. What should I do? What if she was in a severe condition?"  
Takara couldn't believe what he just said. He quickly straighten up and went to the cashier, paid and dragged his father in the taxi which was nearby. He grabbed his father's hand tight.  
"It's going to be okay. Kiyomine was also with her. I know this for sure. SHE IS OKAY!" Takara panted as he said in one breath.

When they arrived at the hospital he immediatly kicked Kou out of the taxi and said, "Quickly go! Stay beside her."

After Takara paid for taxi, he chased after his father. Running as fast as he can, huffing and puffing.  
When he arrived at the checkout, he saw a lady and asked. "Do you know which room Ms. Kashiwagi Ayako is in?"  
"Who are you? Only restricted people can visit this person." The nurse stated.  
"My name is Fujishima Takara." answered.  
"Oh Fujishima san..I heard it from Kashiwagi family! Her room is on the 8th floor, room 816 VIP."  
"Thank You." Then Takara waved and dashed to the elevator.

When he arrived to the floor, he can hear his father crying. When he peeked, he realize he should leave them alone for a while. When he turned back, he bumped in to a tall men.  
It was Kiyomine.

"Shorty...so you came." His eyes looked tired and still slightly angry.  
"Of course! How is Ayako san? Is she okay? What happened?"  
"Calm down shorty, I can't answer that much at once. Lets talk over there..." Kiyomine gripped Takara's arm and dragged to the couch near the vending machine. Takara noticed a small vibration through the veins from his arm.

When they sat down, Kiyomine started to talk.  
"First we met at the station, and we begin to walk to the restaurant where we reserved. But suddenly a gunshot was heard and Ayako dashed to the place. I was too late to help her after losing the sight of Ayako. She was already lying on the ground. I am gonna kill that bastard. He's gonna pay for this."

When Kiyomine finished the story, he hugged Kiyomine.  
"You look tired... you should sleep. I'll help you look for the curpit. So rest for now."

Then the two went back to the dorm.

**To be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the alarm clock rang after Takara woke up.

He felt something was around his waist and looked back, he saw Kiyomine sleeping peacefully.  
Maybe He was feeling stressed, Takara felt that his facial expression was like some burden on his sholders were lifted.

Takara slowly and quietly removed his arm and went to the bathroom.  
Today is Sunday so there is no school. He had nothing to do. He took out his phone and called his father.  
`I wonder if he is okay.` While walking out of the dorm, he again felt some weird presence.  
2 minutes have past and Kou, his father have not yet pick it up.

Takara then decided to go to his own house, checking if his father was at home.

When he arrived, he opened the front door.  
Takara quickly realized something was wrong in the house. Nothing has changed but it felt like someone else's house.  
`Well, I haven't been here for so long...I guess it made me feel to nostalgic.`  
When he stepped in the house, "Dad! Are you in here? Hmm, maybe he is still at the hospital..."  
_Groooowwwwl~  
_"Man, I should eat something first...I'm getting hungry!" Takara decided to go to the restaurant where his childhood friend Mutsumi's family owns.

Takara locked the door and begin to walk to the restaurant.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of Takara. The man smirked and made Takara remember the man at the Canteen few days ago.

"Takara chan~ I finally able to find you. I been looking for you but you area always been guarded by that beast. What was his name again~? Whatever, I want you to accompany me a bit." Then man smiled widely giving a cold feeling down his spine. `What was that feeling?`  
Takara got himself together and asked boldly. "Who are you? I don't know you. My parent said not to follow strangers and I can't listen to a person who call Kiyomine a beast...He looks like one but I don't like that." Takara stated with full of pride, positioning himself to get ready to run away in full speed.

"You know, I'm sorry for calling your friend like that. You see I wasn't in a good mood because I fought with someone I dearly loved and that person says he hates me." The man gave a sad expression.  
Takara then felt a bit bad so he apologized for his rudeness...still feeling very...very unhappy. Takara thought, `_He_?`

"Just a bit is fine, I can treat you a extra large parfait and anything you want to eat. If it doesn't bother you will you?" The moment when the men said the word 「Parfait」and 「Anything」, he eyes were sparkling like a dog who found some interesting toy.  
Although Takara felt suspicious at the man, he decided to go if its just a small talk at the cafe.  
"Okay if its just a small talk then I can listen..."  
"Thank You!~ Takara chan! By the way, my name is Akito. Just call me Aki." The man smiled and held Takara's hand.  
In Takara's mind...`Akito? It sounds familiar...Where did I hear this?...Akito...`

**Meanwhile...At the dorm**

`Huh? Why do I feel so much space?...Where is Shorty?...`  
"Shorty? Are you showering?" Kiyomine woke up 15 minutes after Takara left.  
Kiyomine entered the bathroom which seemed quit. He glanced at the kitchen where the breakfast had been prepared by Takara.

After they moved to the dorm, they decided to take turn to cook. Then Kiyomine spotted a piece of paper under the plate which said:

* * *

_To Kiyomine_

_I believe you woke up...I went to my house to check on my dad.  
I'm not sure if he is in the house though, There is food there right? So, heat miso soup up and eat with the grilled fish and rice. I'm sorry for leaving you unnoticed.  
You seemed very tired so rest more...before you DASH to the hospital to meet Ayako san.  
Wear warm cloth if you are going out! _

_I'll call you when I find my dad...I believe he is at the hospital._

_Ps. Don't forget to wash the plated when done!_

Takara

* * *

..._Groooowwwl_

`Hungry...` After reading Takara's letter, he heated up the miso soup and the others and begin to eat.

When he finished eating, washed the dishes, changed in to warm cloth and went outside. Went on the taxi and to the hospital where Ayako was staying at.  
When he arrived, he walked straight to the room.

_Knock knock..._

"Ayako? Can I come in?"

"Kiyomine, yes come in!" Her bright voice made him feel more relieved.

"You are not with Takara today? Thats very rare of you." With a smile she giggled.  
"You know we aren't always together. He has stuff to do as well as myself." Kiyomine stated while he sighed.  
"But you didn't want him to leave you right? You said to not to leave your side, never again." Ayako begin, giggle harder.

"That was long time ago!" Kiyomine growled like a dog. A little blush spread across his face.

Ayako was realizing that Kiyomine had feeling for Takara but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"Do you love Takara?" Ayako asked curiously.

"The only one I love is Akako only." With sulked face he turned and left.

After few minutes, Kou came in the room. "Did something happen? You seem to be in a good mood."  
"Yes, my cute Kiyomine came in and I teased him a bit to make him realize his own feelings." Ayako smiled and kissed Kou gently, smiling each other. "I love you Ayako chan."

When Kiyomine left feeling a bit guilty?...  
`!` "I forgot to ask her where Shorty is!" Kiyomine dashed quickly back to her room.  
When he went in the room, he saw Kou and Ayako kissing... Kiyomine pushed Kou and Ayako apart.  
"YOU STINKIN' GEEZER! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! i HAVEN'T APPROVE YOU GUYS YET."  
After few silence, Ayako spoke up.  
"So Kiyomine, what did you come back here for? Did you forget something?"  
"Oh yeah! Have you seen Shorty? He left early this morning to find this guy." Kiyomine pointed at Kou and glared.

With a surprise Kou spoke up. "Really? I haven't seen him today though...maybe he's at the house?"  
"I don't think so because he said if he didn't see you in the house he would look for you...that's weird...he should probably guess you are here though." Kiyomine thought something was not right. Not right from the moment _THAT_ man showed up in front of Takara.  
"Tell me if you find him. I still haven't done talking to him about something important." With a sullen and a sad face Kou replied.  
Ayako felt like Kou has been hiding from her.

Kiyomine then left leaving the two...even he didn't like it.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Ayako asked with a serious face.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit scared to talk about this but..." KJou hesitated to talk but suddenly gentle hands cupped Kou's face.

"It's okay. I'm here, I will listen to you don't worry."  
Ayako's words helped Kou and his feelings.  
Kou then started his story...

Kiyomine on the otherhand was calling Shorty's phone for quite a while.  
`Why isn't he picking it up? What is he doing?!` With a bit of impatience, Kiyomine was feeling that he needs to find Shorty or else he might lose something important.  
...`Important?`

**To be continued...**

Kiyomine who starting to realize his own feeling and the danger that he is sensing.  
Takara who is with a suspicious man...Who is Akito really?

**I wished you like it...I believe...please review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

As Kiyomine went back and forth to the dorm to the house, he got really tired and worried. Because the call is not working, he imagined many thing that made him 3 time worse than what he was feeling now.  
With the last call, Kiyomine decided to call people he knows, if they have seen Shorty today.  
Kiyomine knew...Shorty is totally going to see Kiyomine's enrage.

Takara on the other hand was enjoying the parfait he was eating at the cafe.  
In front of Takara, there was a man, Akito smirking, staring at Takara amused.  
Takara realized that he was enjoying too much that he forgot about what Akito wanted to talk to him.

"Sorry, I got ahead of myself. What was that you wanted to talk to me?" Takara asked while staring at Akito who has been looking at Takara amusingly.  
"Oh! Yes, but before that, do you remember me? I have been with you when you were 8 years old. You loved me a lot. You were following me around. You were cute."  
"CUTE!? Wha-...wait...When I was 8 years old?" Takara begin to think.  
"Yes when your mother Shoko san was still around. Your father was there too."

The name, 「Shoko」 and 「Father」 made him realize something...  
`He knows my parents? How?`

"Mother and father...?...When I was...8?" Takara closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember when he was young.  
"Yes when you are 8 and your parents was still there for you."  
Akito begin to smirk wider. Takara held his head. "Mother and Father? 8? Why can't I remember it? I can't...Why?"

In Takara's head, there was many flashbacks. But all he can remember was the time he spent with his grandparents and the time when he met Kiyomine and others. Visions of himsef having fun in highschool with angry Reiichi sempai, and Okuno sempai calming him down, Aritomo laughing while holding Sakura, Wataru getting hugged by Asou, Touya who is smiling unlike what happened long time ago, Akari taking pictures of Takara and Kiyomine, Nanase and Mutsumi comforting Takara himself, and Ayako san and Kou holding hands while Kiyomine giving death glares at them.  
But suddenly the happy scene of everyone disappeared when Akito held his hand. Gripping tightly and muttering at Takara's ear.  
After few minutes he let it go, leaving Takara, who was frozen with a piece of scrap paper in his hand. As if the time has stopped inside of him.

_"You causes everyone sad. This is your fault for obtaining the feeling of love. If you continue to stay happy, you will bring misfortune like what happen to your father's lover. Come to this place if you want to hear your past. You will understand what kind of person you are and what you have done. Remember me. Bye Bye Takara chan~"_

Takara was confused.  
`Why did he say that? My past? Something happen to my past? Why can't I remember? Why did he say all those thing?...Wait Father...He had an important things to talk about...Right! Last night he said something about my past. Should I ask him?`

Takara still his heart wasn't ready begun to walk back to the dorm.

**Meanwhile...At the dorm where Kiyomine has been stressed out and tired for searching and asking people where is Shorty, so he decided to lye down, **

"Man, today is sooo tiring. Where the heck is Shorty anyway?...Wait why am I worrying about him anyway?...It's not my business."  
Kiyomine who STILL haven't realized his own feeling, had uneasy heart.  
He then thought. `Why do I feel pain when I think about him? Wait is that mean...No No NO...That's not true. The one I love is Ayako not him...Wait what am I thinking!` Kiyomine scratched his head and went to sleep

But...  
He had been worrying about Shorty all day and because of that, he couldn't even sleep.

Then at sound _CLICK _made Kiyomine's eyes open wide_._

`So dark, I wonder Kiyomine is asleep.`  
Takara walked in quietly trying not to make a sound so that if he was sleeping he won't wake him up.

...

"Shorty...Why are you very late! It's frickin' 12:00 am and I called you million times. Plus I even asked people where you were! You better understand what you have done!"  
Kiyomine's voice was very harsh and very tense. Made Takara realize that he have done something wrong again. Making Kiyomine worry. Takara felt shameful and angry at himself.

"I'm Sorry for what I have done...I'm sorry." Takara felt some tears forming in his eyes. Ready to fall.  
`Don't cry...Don't CRY!` he felt his mind ripping apart.

Kiyomine, on the other hand was sensing that something happened to him. He realized that Shorty was shivering and his voice was about to crack...Most of all he would usually fight back.

"Hey...Where were you today?" Kiyomine knew that something happened to him today..Something...  
"I...I was l...looking for my dad...Remember? I left a l...letter for you." Takara forcibly smiled. He himself knew that it won't work against Kiyomine. His eyes unconsciously avoided his.

Kiyomine twitched...

"Did you just avoid me? Do you think that I could let you go after you've done such thing? First of all, don't lie to me. Shorty." Kiyomine asked with harsher tone.

"No I'm not lying." Takara begin to argue.

"You are, do you think I didn't notice!?" Kiyomine raised his voice_._

"I...I...I'm...I'm no-" Suddenly Kiyomine pushed Takara on the bed, near where he was sitting.

For few moments, it was silent. They can only hear each others heartbeat.

Takara was surprised.  
Kiyomine's hand gripping his, so hard that made a mark.

"Kiyomine! Let me go!" Takara tried to kick and resist hard but didn't budge a bit for Kiyomine.  
"Not until you tell me the truth. Don't be a good kid. You are not one. You should know this yourself. You cannot handle thing yourself! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Kiyomine shouted, almost making all the students in the dorm to wake up.  
Takara flinched. For the first time he felt his blood boiling.  
Then he yelled back at his face...  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL! DO YOU? NO, NO...NO EVERYTHING IS CONFUSING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING. (breath in) I...I...I'm feeling sick already. Tired...You know what Kiyomine,...Everything is my fault..."  
`Thats right it's all my fault...NO! Takara get yourself together... you don't know whats going on...you are just confused..."  
Takara shouted giving shivers to Kiyomine. Takara's eyes were filled with tears mixed with anger.

When Kiyomine slowly moved his hand towards Takara who was shivering. Takara slapped his hand, stood up and walked through the door.  
He opened the door and mumbled, loud enough for Kiyomine to hear. Leaving Kiyomine stunned, Takara quietly walked away.

"Sorry...I need to cool my head down."

Kiyomine felt his heart clenched. Pain...more pain... leaving Kiyomine feel guilty and sad...  
And for the first time, Kiyomine whispered his name...

"Takara"

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

OMG!I feel like I messed up...but I wish you like the plot...Please Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Lonely and cold Takara walked slowly back to his own house.  
When he arrived he was tired...

"I shouldn't have said that. I should apologize tomorrow... I wonder if he's mad? I bet he is. I don't want to go back to the dorm...But before that I need to ask Dad about this past thing...I wonder what happened to my past?" While lying down on the bed...still his clothes on, he felt all the stress and his mind melted in ease.  
But even in his sleep, he could not forget about Kiyomine...

`I want to hear his voice, I want to see him, I want to feel his warmth...I wonder why do I feel like this...`  
Slowly closing his eyes and went to a deep sleep.

Kiyomine on the other hand was absolutely furious..not because Takara left raging and he's sleeping alone but at himself for his own action which caused Takara, Shorty to leave.  
After that he could not forget his teary face and that word he shouted at him.

"_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW i FEEL! DO YOU?"  
_  
Yes, Kiyomine indeed knew nothing. With uneasy feeling, he feel asleep.

**The Next Day...**

Takara woke up with the sound of the alarm clock.

"Mmmmm? 7...7:00 am? Where is...Right I came back home because of yesterday...I should go find my Dad..."

Takara then went to shower and wore some clothes.  
As usual, Takara's clothes were very cute and adorable. As he went out, everyone's eyes followed him.

The day was as usual but not for Takara, his mind was occupied with so many thoughts and questions.

He walked to the hospital to look for his Dad.  
While he was walking to Ayako san's room, a nurse stopped Takara and asked.  
"Are you heading to room 816?" The nurse asked with a suspicious smile.  
"Yes...Why?"  
"You must be Takara kun! I have heard about you from the patient. Ms. Ayako. Oh! and I have to tell you that Ms. Ayako have moved to room 820. I will guide you there." With a bright smile she begun to walk.

Takara watched as she begin to walk ahead. `Ayako san was moved to another room? I wonder something happened?`  
With a question, he followed her to the room.

When the nurse stopped in front of the door and smiled.  
"This is room 820. I wish you enjoy your time~"  
Takara stepped in the room and looked around. He looked around and saw nothing but a bed, he turned around to see the nurse. But the nurse disappeared.

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth.

"Mmmfffff! Lemf fi gof! (Let me go!)" Takara struggled.  
Then a person held his mouth with a cloth and whispered.  
"Oh~ Aren't you cute? I bet that person is waiting patiently for you. Good for you cutie~" Sound of a man made Takara shiver, he lost his consciousness and collapse within that man's arm.

**Meanwhile...**

Kiyomine went to the hospital to check on Ayako and to ask her something.  
After he fell asleep yesterday, he dreamed about his young past.

Kiyomine's body was bruised. His bones were fractured and skin was burnt. His eyes were empty.  
By the time everybody came to see him, he was broken.

He could not feel any pain, until...He met 「Takara」

Everything he does affect his heart. Every action drive him nuts. And his smile always appear in his mind.

Kiyomine lusted for Takara. He desired to monopolize him all by himself.

* * *

While he had his mind occupied, he finally arrived to the room 816. Where Ayako's room was.

_Knock Knock_

"Ayako? Can I come in?"  
"Yes. Come in Come in!" Ayako had become more cheerful as day passed by.

Although that Ayako getting better was a great news for Kiyomine, his heart was still unsatisfied.

"Your face look like you are about to die. Did something happen?" Ayako was worried.  
"Yea, kinda...I had a fight with...ummm Shorty?" Kiyomine hesitated for a moment.  
"It's not rare for you to have fights with him..."  
"Yea but this time is different...He..he is hiding something from me. Yesterday he..cried." Kiyomine seriously begin to worry that also made Ayako worry as well. Not only Kiyomine is having a hard time with his own feelings but as well as Takara.

"Kiyomine, do you know where Takara kun is?" Kiyomine shaked his head.  
"Then what did he say to you?" When Ayako patted his head, Kiyomine started to explain what happened yesterday night.

"So he came back to the dorm, but he was unusually weird?"  
Kiyomine nodded.

Suddenly the door creaked open. It was Kou.

"Oh! You are here Brat!" Kou spoke up as he smiled.  
With a sulked face, Kiyomine glared at Kou who was currently smiling.  
Kou begin to question about Takara and how is he doing.

"I don't know...I mean He is weird these days..."  
With the word 「Weird」 gave Kou a hint that something might have happened to Takara.

"Hey Brat, did Takara looked like he...no. Was his eyes empty?" Suddenly Kou's face became sullen.

"What are you hiding old man? Is this something that concerns Shorty? If so tell me!" His impatient reply startled Kou and Ayako.  
"This..." Kou hesitated.

`Should I tell him? But this is Takara's past and ...` Kou's thought became more uncomfortable. He then decided to test Kiyomine if he is good enough to hear whats going to happen in this conversation. Kou wasn't very sure. But He believed, trusted this person who Takara himself accepted.

"Kiyomine..." Kou's tone became tense.  
Giving Ayako and Kiyomine shiver.  
As Kou inhaled a breath and glanced Ayako who looked very worried, he gave her a sweet smile. Indicating `It will be okay`

And so he started to talk.

"Do you like Takara?" Kiyomine flinched to the question he was asked.  
"You are not answering my questions." Kiyomine glared.  
"I will tell you everything but before that, I want you to answer my questions. So do you like Takara?"

"Me? Like Shorty?...Well I don't hate him staying beside me, well it feels more comfortable beside him. When I am with him, I actually feel pain that I discarded long time ago. He give me the feeling of loneliness, happiness but also love... Love..." Kiyomine stopped and closed his eyes.

When he close his eyes, all he can think of was Takara and only Takara. When he think about him, he feel something inside his heart. When he leaves, he feel pain, heartache.  
As he started to think his mind begun to feel unease. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Ayako.

For Ayako, she gave him small hint for him to realize.  
"Kiyomine...When you closed your eyes, who did you see? What did you feel?" Kiyomine clenched his shirt by his chest.  
"Pain and...and love..?"  
"Thats what love is. No matter what you do or see, you cannot let that person you love go. Because you love him. More than anything you desire his existence. Kiyomine, good for you. You finally got your answer." Ayako gave a heartwarming smile. As well as something that held Kiyomine back lifted. Feeling calm and patient.

Kiyomine then gave Kou an answer.  
"Yes I love him more than anything. I need to hear this tell me."

Kou sighed.  
"Okay. I understand your feeling. Please listen to me. Ayako chan too, will you listen to me?"  
Ayako nodded.  
"This is about Takara's past and his trauma which caused him to lose his memory of when he was 8 years old. You see, Takara was a good and adorable kid when he was 8 years old. That time, when shoko was still alive we three were living peacefully...but the accident...No...this tragic happened suddenly before our eyes..."

-**Flashback-  
When Takara was still 8 years old.**

"Mommy! Mommy! I found a pretty flower! See?!" A childish voice said.  
"Yes, this is sure pretty. Let's get a small vase and decorate it at the terrace." Gentle voice answered back.

_Flash! Flash!_

The sound surprised the two.

"Aww! Takara you are sooooooooo~ adorable! Come here sweetie~" Strong voice of a man picked up Takara and lifted him up high.

"Waaa~ So high! More daddy More!"  
"Darling, no sneaky pictures."  
"Well, unconsciously took it because you guys are so cute! I love you Shoko."  
With a small chuckle, Shoko replied.  
"I love you too. Kou." With a gentle kiss on Kou, the scene of them were beautiful Family. A cute son, beautiful mother and a handsome father. A family which everybody envy of. Fits perfectly like a panorama picture.

* * *

Although the storm went by quickly.

A certain man quickly but carefully approached the family...  
This man's name was Tomochika Akito. He was a 18 years old high schooler.  
He frequently came to Fujishima's house.  
Around Spring, Takara almost got kidnapped while walking from the park, back to home. Although he was safe due to Akito who helped and protected Takara and walked him home.  
Akito was a very polite but loved mischief.  
Everyone loved him as well as Takara. Especially Takara loved him so much that he followed Akito everywhere.

But one sunny day, Akito came looking for Takara.  
That day, Kou and Shoko was away for their anniversary. They left Takara to Akito's hands.

"Okay, thanks. I leave things to you! Bye Takara, I will see you tomorrow! Be a good boy...I'll miss you!" With a sad and happy tone he kissed Takara and walked to the car. Crying a little bit.  
"Well thank you for accepting our request Akito kun. Feel free to use anything in the house. Takara, be a good boy and listen to Akito kun, okay?"  
"OKAY!" Takara replied.  
"Okay. Thank you and see you both tomorrow!" So the Shoko as well left while waving Takara.

**Skip time to when Kou and Shoko are back.**

_Click!_

"That's weird...Kou, the door is unlocked." Shoko felt very terrified for a moment.  
`I wonder why do I feel this chill in this room. The atmospere is very tense and cold...like death...`  
"Kou, something is wrong in this house...Kou?" As she flipped back Kou was already in the house calling Takara and Akito.

"Takara~ Akito~ We are back!" Kou's voice had resonated through the house.  
"That's weird...Akito?...Shoko, are they out?" Kou asked.  
"But Takara's shoes are at the door and I feel very bad...I don't know why but something is wrong..."  
Shoko and Kou walked slowly to the living room...

At that moment they froze...Nothing moved, nothing happened.  
Shoko and Kou was traumatized by the scene. By the scene they were seeing.

In the living room, everything was broken and destroyed. The things were ripped and everything was a mess.

But what they saw was not that but a **small Takara lying on the ground naked with white fluid mixed with his own blood and many toys and knives that seem to be used as a raping tool and mostly Takara's own tears. On his body, there was many cuts and bruises. Mark of being tied. **

Everything was horrifying.  
Shooko fell on to her knees, her tears pouring out. Crying out "Takara! Takara!"  
Kou who was just standing there, pale. His body was shaking and his mind was frozen like an ice.

Kou quickly called the ambulance and the police.

Shoko who was still on the floor, crying was hugged tightly by Kou.

"Shoko I just called the ambulance and the police. It's going to be alright. First calm down and sit." He placed his wife on the chair. He grabbed the towel from the bathroom and walked to Takara who was still on the floor...not moving. His eyes were barely opened and his breathing was shallow.

Kou wrapped the towel around Takara and held him tight.

He then felt tears pouring out.

"Sorry, Takara. I'm Sorry for leaving you alone..."  
It was a cracked voice. Shoko realized there was a drawing book on the floor.  
When she looked at it,. she begun to apologize. He heart was crushed. Her will couldn't help stay calm. Felt like dying.

「HELP」

One word made her crumble. She wished everything was a dream.

As soon as the ambulance and the police came, they also could not stand the sight of the mess and the smell of rape.  
Especially the boy who wasn't moving and the parents who could not do anything but to hold him tightly, certainly crushed the people down.

The police asked Kou and Shoko many questions and the people on the ambulance car asked them to ride and hold the fragile boy's hand.

As they soon arrived to the hospital, Takara was immediately carried to the surgery room.  
He was a delicate boy to begin with. His health was fragile a glass.

When the light of the operation room was on, Shoko asked Kou with a cracked tone.  
"Kou...I..I...I'm sca...r...ed...He's.. to be ? Right?" Her voice was shivering.  
"It's alright. He is strong. You need to believe him and wait. Takara is not going anywhere!" Slight an angry tone but still gentle, Kou held Shoko tight.

When the lights were off, the surgeon came out. Kou dashed quickly and asked.  
"How is our Takara? He is alright? He is right?"  
"Mr. Fujishima...Please calm down. I will answer you shortly so please. Sit down."  
As Kou settled down and sat next to Shoko, the doctor begun to speak.  
"Gladly the surgery was success. But he have an mental break down...precisely Post-traumatic stress disorder due to the trauma of being sexually assaulted or raped. This may comes with the risk of coma, or amnesia. We have done our best to cure to the point he is living but mentality depends on Takara kun. I'm sorry. You may able to see him 15 minutes later. If you have any questions please call."

After that the hall of the hospital was empty and quiet.  
Both Kou and Shoko wasn't moving. Their eyes were completely nothing...

As 15 minute passed both heard a loud scream. It was from Takara's room.

"AHHHHHHH!NO-I'M SORRY. I WILL LISTEN TO YOU!AKITO NIISAN!"

As the nurses and doctors held him at the spot and gave him a tranquilizer, gradually Takara fell asleep.

After that Kou held Shoko's hand tight.  
"Shoko...I am enraged. At him.. Akito...He dare to deceive us and Takara. Shoko let's protect him. With all our might. " As Shoko felt warm tears on her hand she embraced him.  
"Yes...We will protect him."

**The next day...**

"Takara has amnesia?!" Kou stood violently which gave a shock to both the doctor and Shoko.  
"Yes. He remembers about both of you and he understands himself but, he closed off his traumatic memory of the person Akito and the event which occurred."

"I think thats better. Takara is still a 8 year old boy. I think it's a good thing that Takara forgot what happened." Shoko gave a sighed and glanced Kou. Gesturing to sit down.

"Yeah. I guess you are right...Can we see Takara? Now?"

The three people walked to the room where Takara is and opened the room door.

What they saw was Takara with a eyes of void. Dark and cold.  
"Daddy...?...Mommy? Where were you? I missed you very much!" Clear and indeed it was Takara's voice. His eyes showed nothing but darkness and nothing was shown in his eyes. As Takara smiled, it was a true fear they have never felt before. For the first time they were afraid of Takara.

Takara's smile felt fake and sad. But they have finally regained their son and he is safe.

Shoko and Kou ran to their son and hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you too! I love you! I love you!" The family hugged together.

* * *

After few days from the incident have passed and Takara begun to smile naturally again.

Kou and Shoko felt a huge relief that Takara is released from the hospital. Because of what happened to their house, they decided to move near but far from the old house.

**End of the flashback.**

"That is the truth behind Takara's past." Kou finished the story and glanced upon the two.

Ayako was absolutely terrified and furious of what she just heard, and Kiyomine...he was quiet.  
Kiyomine then spoke slowly.

"Does Takara know nothing of this?" Kou notice how he used 「Takara」instead of「Shorty」.  
"No, I was going to tell him on Saturday but that day, it was busy with Ayako chan's incident so i missed a chance." Kou looked down.

"And...In the story, you mention a man right? Is he about hight slightly about mine and have a flashy face? Like a model?" Kiyomine's tone went up as Kou and Ayako felt chill down their spine.

"Yes I bet he is 29 years old. And he have a face which is kind of like a model's fancy face."

Kou suddenly felt Kiyomine just flinched. He was giving a murderous aura. Like he can kill someone in seconds.

"I met him." Kiyomine mumbled.  
"Eh! Where? When?" Kou stumbled up the chair.  
Few days before Ayako's incident. He came to the Canteen of our dorm. That time Takara was shivering like crazy and...that men knew him." Kou was absolutely terrified, images of the bloody scene repeated in Kou's mind.

_Mistakes and regrets, Love and Hate, New and Old memories.  
Everything comes to a point where all meets together._

**To be continue...**

**Toooooooo Longggggg...Omg it's already like 3:00...Tired..but I wished you liked it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter, there is a bit of Violence, slight rape. I wasn't planning that much but please...I warn you for people who doesn't like these stuff. Thank you for reading though! **

When you close your eyes, what do you see?  
When you listen carefully, what do you hear?  
When you embrace them in your arms, what do you feel?

Takara felt very comfortable and very nostalgic. As he opened his eyes, he felt a gentle hand carelessly swifted his own soft hair.  
`Ah...I remember this hand. The hand I have been seeking for...for a long time..The hand which I could not hold on to anymore...`"...Mother?" He then realized that he couldn't speak.

"Mother! Mother! Can't you hear me?" Takara shouted. But it didn't work.

While he was giving his all to shout, his mother smiled and spoke.

"Don't remember. Please...We will protect you... Don't leave me. Forget Takara, forget!"  
Suddenly Takara's mind became hazy and his visions blurred. With a small glance, he saw his mother cry.

When he woke up, he saw nothing but darkness. But in that darkness, he spotted a small 8 year old boy crying naked.  
"Takara...Don't remember! Don't remember! You cannot be hurt again. You cannot hurt yourself again. You have to lock yourself...or else you cannot live. Your heart will break apart! Please live, please RUN!" As small boy yelled, he disappeared.

`Why do I feel something is missing? Why do I feel insecure?...Kiyomine?...Kiyomine...I want to see him...` His mind only replayed his life with Kiyomine and all kind of expression he showed only to himself.

He felt cold tears falling down. He didn't know what to do. When his vision blurred once again, his conscious slipped away.

"He...s...a..ood..to...pl...y...ith.." Then Takara heard someone mumbling.  
His hearing got clearer. "See? Don't you want to break him apart?" a voice of a man said while laughing.  
Another voice came in. "How are you going to break him? Should we just hang him up on that?"

Takara could not understand the situation. Also he felt uncomfortable and nauseous. Feeling like as if he was paralyzed.

As he opened, his eyes completely awake, he saw group of guys surrounding naked Takara. He was tied up, and his mouth was stuffed with a piece of cloth.

Takara was just shocked to see himself in a humiliating position.

"Mffffff!Mmmfff!" Takara tried to yell but his mouth was blocked.

"Oh~You are awake! Good for you! Did you have a good dream? Or maybe a nightmare?" A man held Takara's chin up and stared while snickering.

"Do you want to have some fun with us? Until you see our boss." Another man stared at the boy as if he is pitying him.

"Man~ you are look so much like a girl! He is so cute! Can I Do it first? I take his back though." Another man walked up close.  
"Hey! I want his back! You take his front...I mean mouth." Another man argued.

"Hey! Your name is Takara chan right? Do you remember what happened 8 years ago?" The first man spoke closely to his ears.  
The man grabbed Takara's member and begun to stroke.

"Ah! Annn~ Sto-Ah. What are you- do..in...you bas-Uhhhh~" Takara felt disgusted and filthy. At the same time, he felt weird and Embarrassed. As the man stroked harder and faster, his cum came instantly.  
Takara's mind went blank.

"Hey guys! Look at his face. His face is sooo enticing. He even came immediately." The group laughed.  
`What is this. This feels disgusting. I...I!`

"Takara chan~ We will make you feeeel good~" The man suddenly held Takara and dragged him to the big cage, locking his hands with cuffs. The cage was very big and slightly like a bird's cage.  
When a man's hand grabbed Takara's member again, Takara kicked and bit the man's arm.

"You BITCH! You dare to fight back even we treated you nicely?!" The man furiously smacked Takara's face. His mouth tasted like blood and he felt dizzy. Suddenly another man came and inserted some kind of drug.

`No! What is this? Ew. This is disgusting!`Takara tried to resist.  
"Hey don't you dare resist again! You damn wore!...Don you want to become like that again? Like in the past?" The men yelled. "What? My past! What happened to my past? What did you do to me? Who are you? Ah! Stop it!" Takara shouted.  
"Oh~ You don't remember? That's not goo~d. We should make you remember then!"  
They took out a box filled with needle and some type of liquid. The inserted the needle in Takara's arm.

"STOP STOP! WHAT IS THIS!"Takara felt very dizzy. Then he felt all the strength in the body go loose.

"No whats happening to me? I feel weird! What is this!" Takara shouted. He called for help that never will come. His body was hot and he was burning.  
Suddenly his mind filled with Kiyomine. He desired, he wanted Kiyomine. "Kiyomine!" He voiced out his thought.  
"Hey guys this brat is calling someone's name! Hahahahaha! This is sooooo funny. Are you scared? Or have you done IT with that Kiyomine?" The man near him laughed.  
"Wait Nagai! Did he just say Kiyomine? Hosaka Kiyomine?!"  
"Yeah, what about it?" The person named Nagai answered him back.  
"Hosaka Kiyomine...He's the one who mocked us long time ago...remember?"  
Few moment everyone was silent.  
"...Ah! That Bastard who called me Porcupine!" Nagai glared at Takara. Although Takara was currently shivering like hell and imagining things. His mind wasn't circulating and the drug has made him already sick.

Suddenly another voice came in. I slightly high pitched voice. He felt something...something that he know...someone that he know. The door of the cage creaked open.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING! LET HIM GO!" As Takara glanced up, he froze. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Yes it was Akito.

"Why...Why are you here? Akito?" With a shivered voice with some tone of relief, Takara asked.  
"I saw you getting dragged by these people at the hospital, so I followed you here! Are you okay?"  
With a worried face, Akito answered.  
Akito flipped back and said, "You people should go home. I have called the police! You should run away before you get caught!" With a smirk on Akito's face, everyone ran away.

"You are safe now within my arms, Takara chan." As Akito closed his eyes, Takara also closed his eyes.  
Mumbling, "Thank You...Thank you..." Takara then fell asleep.  
`Kiyomine...` In Takara's mind Kiyomine was the only thing he could think about.

_"I want to see you Kiyomine`_

* * *

"Shorty?" Kiyomine then felt Takara calling him.

"Hey, it's already late. You should go back to the dorm...Call me if he is back or not." Kou smiled. A forced smile. Kiyomine knew Kou was worried to death. More than Kiyomine...Of course he his Shorty's only father.

"Yea, I will. Ayako rest well. See you." As Kiyomine hugged Ayako, he left.

"Kou san, Takara kun...He will be okay right?" Ayako's face was about to cry.  
"Yes...Let's believe...We have to believe in Takara. Also...I hate this but...He is also with him."  
Kou hugged Ayako.

"Yes Let's believe."

**After Kiyomine left the hospital, he went back to the dorm. Wishing that HE is back.**

As Kiyomine entered the room, it was pitch black. No sounds. No light. Nothing.

Kiyomine took out his phone and Called Kou.

_Prrrrrrrr...Prrrrrrr_

"Yes? Brat? Did you arrive? Is he there?"  
"No he is not back. It seems he hasn't been back since then." Kiyomine answered back.

"Okay let's wait until tomorrow...He might be back." Kou's connection was cut and Kiyomine went to sleep after showering.

`It's going to be okay. He is safe. Takara...Please.` Unlikely Kiyomine was worried to death.  
That night he couldn't sleep.

**To be continue...**

**sorry the story is kinda short. I will update it soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kiyomine woke up with a terrible sweat on the forehead.  
"Geez, what a stupid dream to see before this day. I thought I forgot about it." He scratched his head and went to the bathroom.  
After he heard a story about Takara's past, he kept thinking about what happened when he was small.

`So, He didn't come home last night...Man...where can he be?...I should call him then.`  
He took out his phone and begun to dial his number.

_Prrrrrr...Prrrrrr...Prrrrrr...  
This call cannot be connected please call again or leave a message after the tone..._

`So he's not picking it up?...I wonder if something happened to him?`

**Meanwhile...**

Takara woke up in a quiet room...He felt different from usual so he looked around.  
`This isn't my shirt...Kiyomine?...Where am I?`  
Suddenly he remembered what happened yesterday.

"Ahhh...No! Nooooooo!" Takara yell. His mind replayed all those things people done...but that wasn't it. Takara felt terrible, felt insecure. He remembered some vision of his past when he was small, vision of memories he have lost. But only voices were heard.

-"YOU LISTEN TO ME!"-

The door creaked. "Takara chan? Are you awake?"  
Takara flinched,his mind came back to reality. As he slowly turned around, he saw Akito's face. Somehow Takara felt his heart clench. His mind yelling at him, "Run Takara! Run! Don't go near him. He will hurt you again! Takara!"  
`But he helped me, he helped me!` His hand moved on it's own, he stretched out his hand and spoke with very quiet voice. Enough for Akito to hear.

"Aki...Aki...Can you stay beside me? Just for few moments is fine...Please...Plea..s..e" His tear begun to fall. His hands shaking, his voice shivering.

For a minute, it was silent.

Akito begun to move, moving closer to Takara who was stretching out his hand.  
A hand which seeked warmth.

As Akito intertwined his owned hand with his and he whispered to his ears.

"As I thought you are perfect..." With a smirk, he embraced Takara.

"Per...fect?...What do you mean?" When he questioned, Takara felt his eyes close slowly.  
"Aki, I...feel sle..epy? Why?...Per..fect...What does,,it me..an?" As he felt darkness impulse, his consciousness slipped away again.

* * *

"Hey Old Man! He is not back yet! Have you gotten any contact with Shorty?" Loud but a strong voice echoed throughout the dorm.

"No...I feel really bad about this." Through Kiyomine's phone, Kou's voice trembled.  
"Are you with Ayako right now?"  
"Yes. I will make it in to a speaker. This room is available to use cellphones." Kou replied.

"Ayako are you there?"  
"Yes Kiyomine...What is it?"  
"I hate to say this but will you call Stupid Asshole and Reiichi there for me?...I just don't want to call them myself...especially Stupid Masaya."  
"Yes..I don't mind but what are you going to do?"  
"I feel like we nned to find Shorty as soon as possible because...I don't know but I just feel bad about this...I feel something bad is going to happen." Ayako notice the tone Kiyomine was using. Tone which he was very worried and sad.

"Okay. I understand."  
"Thank Ayako. I will be there shortly too." Kiyomine then cut the phone off.

As Ayako noticed the connection was cut, she begin to call the other as requested.  
She turned to Kou and spoke. Tears forming in her eyes.  
"Kou san...Do you remember the story of Kiyomine I told you long time ago?"  
"Yes..."  
"I just...starting to remember what happened...I can't stop myself from remember those images of him...I wish Takara kun is safe...Kou san...I.." Her tears fell on Kou's hand.

Suddenly the door opened.

**_"AYAKO! What happened to Takara/Fujishima!"_**

Everyone, came in.  
Including Masaya, Reiichi, Okuno, Aritomo, Asou, Kuzumi, Touya (**Not the girls because they were not with Reiichi but these guys...Sorry!**)

"Don't shout in the hospital!" With not so loud voice, Ayako warned.

"Sorry, we were just surprised...You know about him...By the way where is HE?" Masaya was the first one to apologize.  
"Oh Niisan!... HE will be here soon." Ayako smiled. Not fully but a small laughter came from others.

Reiichi realized quickly that something was going on and Kou who was still looking sullen has things to explain.  
"Kou san...sorry but we need to know the situation...Can you please explain what is going on?" With a serious face, Reiichi asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"Yes I will explain...I bet I need to start from the beginning but I want this to be quick so I will start with the disappearance of Takara." Kou replied with a slightly harsh tone which made surprisingly Okuno and Kuzumi, Aritomo, Asou, and Touya shiver.

"Yes please."

Sudden;y another person came in the room.  
Looking out of breath and his face looking very tired.

As he looked around..glaring. Especially Masaya, he took a deep breath and sat down.  
"So everyone is here already...You guys too!"

"What! We can't be here! We are also worried about Takara!" Aritomo was the one to break the tense atmosphere.

"No...Sorry I'm not in a good mood..." Everyone noticed that Kiyomine is somehow different...HE APOLOGIZED...THAT KIYOMINE...  
Everyone was just surprised as well as Reiichi and Okuno and more importantly Masaya.  
For a long time, he has known Kiyomine, but from the time when he was small, he is damn stubborn and not honest. Made everybody difficult. Now at this moment he was honest...

"Ummm...Could I start?..." A voice came in and that was Kou.

"Oh yes, sorry about the commotion. Please begin." Masaya replied.

"Well it was 3 days ago when we lost contact with his phone." Kou glanced at Kiyomine.  
"And...he disappeared after he came back 2 days ago to the dorm at midnight. We fought right away as he got back and he went out again." Kiyomine looked a bit guilty.

"So if possible Masaya san...Could you help us find Takara? He might be in a big trouble..." Kou bit his lips that were about to bleed. Ayako then held his hand tightly.

"Yes definitely! I will call some people to check on cameras and give them a file so they can also coorporate. But Kou san...We need to know why and what is happening to Takara kun..." Masaya as soon as he emailed his subordinates, he looked at Kou.

"Yes...This is going to be a bit private so I wish you can keep this away from others...as well as Mutsumi chan and Nanase chan...I don't want to see them cry." As he looked at each one of them he begin to talk.

**30 minutes later...**

...It was silent...some people like Aritomo and Asou had bit of tears in their eyes.  
Kou understood why Takara love them and became fond of them.  
Everyone's eyes were filled with anger, saddness but slight loneliness which Takara should have felt back then.

As silence went on, Reiichi asked Kou. His voice was unusually vivd and harsh.  
"We understand the story...but there is a part where I cannot solve...You said that happened 10 years ago and why now?...Why does Kou san know that Akito person is aiming him now?"

Everybody stared at Kou.

"You see I received a letter 4 days ago." He took out a red envelope with a sign that said 「AKITO」on it.  
Kou passed the letter to Masaya. He begin to read.

* * *

_To: Fujishima Family_

_I guess you have lost your wife and her parents already..Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_This is soooo funny. Do you remember me? I am Akito. Tomochika Akito._

_I'm sorry to ruin your son like a piece of trash 10 years ago._

_I will take care of him like a ripened jewel this time. So don't worry._

_This time we will be nicer and gentler. Not sooo aggressive, and HARD. Hahahahaha!_

_I bet your son have missed me. _

_Oh! Right~ He doesn't remember anymore! Isn't his fantaasticcc~_

_Once he remember as I torture him carefully and his heart will break in to pieces._

_Wait that won't be fun...I should just betray him. Ha! _

_I bet you are freaking out right now but I will come back and ruin him again._

_Don't tell him anything yet! Yoooou will decrease my fun._

_Bye Bye~ Mr. Kou~_

_Sincerely Akito_

* * *

" That's way I thought I should tell him earlier, but after I met on Saturday, I couldn't get a hold of him..." Kou felt a incredible amount of guilt.

"This guy is insane!" Asou shouted.  
Kuzumi nodded and spoke. "While Masaya san is at search, why don't we look for him too?"

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded, smiling. A bit sad but their heart was like a fire that lit others up. Kou felt very happy, happy for his son who always surrounded by these precious friends.  
Kou thought.

`Takara please be safe! They are trying their best to look for you! Takara...Please!"

**To be continue...**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Readers...I have been studying for my exam and was very tired...  
I feel like it's been a long time so sorry for any typo or grammar mistakes.  
I also am sorry for updating very late. Thank you my dear readers and enjoy!**

"Am I a bad child? Is that why? Please don't hate me, please don't leave me alone. I will be a good kid. I will listen to you so don't leave me alone...I'm scared."

As Takara opened his eyes, a dim light flashed across his face. As the light disappeared, he saw nothing but darkness.

`Again...Why am I seeing these dream nowadays. Dream...? Is this really a dream? Why do I feel uneasy? ...` Takara's mind filled with many questions.  
After awhile, he begun to see something. `...People?` He thought.

Yes...it was a group of guys surround someone. Takara walked closer and peeked.

His body was frozen for a minute, he could not avert his eyes...  
What he saw was a child, who exactly look like Takara himself.  
The boy was naked, while his tears rolling down his cheek.  
But then, he smiled at older Takara and spoke. Slowly but concise.

"Stay strong, Takara please don't give up. As long as they, your precious people are there, then you have a place a home to go back to. They are waiting for you so please don't give up like me. Don't end up like me and don't forget that everybody is waiting for you. You are not alone."

Tears begin to fall from his eyes.  
"Why?...? Is this my past?...Why? Wait, first take my hand! You have to get out of here!" With a rush he begun to run towards the small Takara.  
"DON"T! DON'T COME HERE. YOU CANNOT REMEMBER NOW. YOU HAVE TO LEAVE AND ESCAPE! PLEASE!"  
Quickly the small Takara waved. His hand interwined eachother as if he is praying.  
As his vision begin to get blurry once again, "No...Wait...I still don't understand! Wait...Takara!"

Suddenly his eyes open wide.

"Huh...That...was a dream..? What was that...Me?...This is not home...Where am I?" As he looked around he couldn't believe what he saw.

He was back in the humongous bird cage.

Takara stood up and walked around.  
`I need to calm down...(breath in and out) I wonder if there is any chances to escape...`He thought.

Suddenly the the cage door creaked open. Takara flinched but did not turn around. As he felt the steps came closer he begun to shiver. He shouted in his mind, `MOVE! MY FOOT! I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS. PLEASE MOVE.` Although his thought made his foot lose strength and his balance. Stumbling to the floor. His hand gripping his own arms tightly.

"Takara chan...Wake up...It's me..." Takara felt chill behind his back. At the same time more pressure pushed his back forcing him to turn around.  
But Takara knew that voice...Voice that he remember from long time ago...The voice of the person he love...No...This was a person he know.

"Aki...Akito...?" With a sign of relief Takara felt a warm gentle embrace.  
The moment crumbled, as Takara felt that something is wrong.

"Akito why are you here?...No...You rescued me before too! I am really thankful but...but "

"Something is wrong right?" A voice of a man can in to the cage. It was a blond haired guy who was smirking, leaning down the chair.

"Who are you..." Takara again started to shiver.  
"Oh~ You don't remember me? You were so cute back then." The blond man replied.  
"No, my head!" Takara held his head as in pain.  
Takara felt very strange. Yes something wrong. Wrong...More like it doesn't make sense.

"Something is strange. Every time I see you something happens. You also know my past that I don't seem to remember...And these nightmares I been watching in my dream, and ... After I met you at the Canteen, many things happened... " Takara stared at Akito who was still smiling.

It was a complete silence... No sound, no conversation. But Akito was surely the one to break the silence first.

"So you finally realized it...Thats right I had planned this for 10 years...from the time I did THAT to you." With that, Akito and the blond man walked closer.  
With a reflex Takara immediately backed away.

A hand strongly gripped Takara's hair and dragged him backed to the bed in the cage.

"Takara chan~ Let's do something Fu~n!" Akito placed a cuff on Takara's hand to the bed rear and kissed him on his lips.

"Mmmmm...Haa..haa...Mfffff" Takara felt weird.  
As Takara pushed him away, Akito grabbed his foot and spread them wide.  
Then the blond man begin to stroke Takara's small member.

"WHA- Ahhhhh~ St-...p...Ahh unnnnnnnn-" As the man stroked harder again, he grabbed his member hard.  
Takara felt very hot, he hated the sensation that the blond man giving him but he could not sustain the urge to cum.

"Hey Sasaki, don't bully him that much." Akito send him a dull stare.  
"But look, he is enjoying even he say he doesn't like it." Sasaki turned his head towards Takara who was currently shivering.  
"Do you want to cum? I bet you cannot because I am holding you like this. HAHAHAHAHA"  
"Akito san can we enjoy a little bit before going to that place? I want to taste him before he remembers."  
After few moments, Akito smiled and replied. "Haha, sure but be gentle right now. Make him get used to it first. It's going to be harsher later right?"

Takara who was still confused and scared at the situation, wanted to escape. But he was to tired and he couldn't hold in his cum anymore. Still Sasaki holding very tightly. `Kiyomine...Kiyomine...` He closed his eyes and recalled the time he spent with Kiyomine. His mind couldn't focus at the situation right now.

As he closed his eyes he realized he haven't apologized about the argument he created before.  
`Right I..I left leaving enraged...I wonder what he is doing right now...Haha...He might be having hard time sleeping without a bolster like me...` A small chuckle came out from his mouth.

"Akito san, he is laughing...Is he insane? But rather than him resisting it's interesting this way...Can I play with him now?" Sasaki asked.  
"Yes.." It was very weird for Takara to chuckle in this situation. He begin to think what made Takara to obtain a strong will.

`Kiyomine` As Akito remembered a man who interfered with the meeting with Takara at the Canteen.  
"That guy...he dared to touch my master piece...SASAKI! GET READY WE ARE GOING TO THAT PLACE. But to make him feel the pleasure, put these on him and dump him in the car." As Akito handed Sasaki a bag of items he left in a hurry.

"Man...Already? He looked like he's really mad...Takara chan, did you do something that made him that mad?" With a laugh, Sasaki equipped him with the item Akito prepared.

"Hya!. Ahhhhh-Sto-annnnuhhhh!" Takara shivered as the man inserted the silicon urethral plug, slowly but deep.  
After he inserted all the way, Sasaki carried him to the car and drove.

**Meanwhile...**

"ARE YOU SURE!" As Kiyomine shouted, everyone flinched. His voice was loud enough to be heard from neighbour country. Everyone didn't move until Touya spoke.  
"Don't shout like that all of the sudden. What is it? Did you find any clues about Takara's Whereabout?"

"Well I'm not sure but Masaya said he found something that might help find Takara's situation. He is asking me to bring you all to the police department."

"Okay, then let's go." When everybody nodded and moved from their spot to leave, Kiyomine glanced at Kou and Ayako.  
Kou was crying...His face was filled with despair. But Kiyomine clenched his own hand and spoke.  
"Hey old man, stay beside Ayako and wait patiently. I...We will BRING HIM BACK! So don't you dare cry dammit. If you cry or something again imma gonna kill you. Just believe in him." Kiyomine left the room as Ayako send him off with a smile.

"Kou san...Kiyomine will definitely save him. He will be fine. You said to me right? Takara is a strong boy who never give up. Lets wait. So we can welcome him back with smile." Ayako smiled and kissed Kou.  
"Okay." Kou prated. Prated that he would be safe. And when he see him, Takara will smile. Smiling while eating his favorite food.

**To be continue...**

**Masaya who grasped a hint about Takara's situation. And Kou patiently waits.  
As Everyone begin to search for Takara, they reaches in to a huge darkness. **

**Everybody wishes for Takara to be safe and his heart still strong.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Masaya!" Kiyomine barged in to the room, Masaya giving him a heavy fist.  
"Kiyomine! Don't shout in here!"  
"asshole Masaya..." With a small whisper from his lips, Masaya smiled at him. `Scary...` Other detectives thought.  
After few moments, everybody came in. "Kiyomine...You run too fast...I'm totally out of breath." With a deep breath Asou replied.

"You guys are just slow." Kiyomine answered with a usual smile.

They knew it was a futile to fight him back.

"So what was the thing you have discovered about Takara? Masaya niisan?" Reiichi moved on.  
"Oh, yes. Everyone come here. Look at this screen. In this security video there was a slight appearance of Takara kun." Masaya pointed out a small figure walking.

"Thats...isn't that Takara?" Aritomo gasped.  
"Yes...watched this continuation..." He suddenly stopped the tape and pointed another figure.  
"Look here. Someone is carrying Takara kun in to the car. I think he is unconscious."  
"Hey, where is this!" Kiyomine spoke as he suddenly grabbed Masaya's shoulder.

"Where do you think this is. Look at it carefully. I bet you know where this is." When Masaya moved away, Kiyomine and the others moved forward.  
Kiyomine narrowed his eyes and spotted the beautiful garden. Kiyomine felt that he was very..very familiar, and he had been this place not so long ago.

"This garden...is this the garden at the hospital that Ayako is staying at!? When is this?" He turned back and glanced at Masaya.  
"This was the day after you guys fought. I guess that was 2 days after Ayako hospitalized."  
"That day I went to the hospital...DAMN! I should have went there sooner." Kiyomine banged hard on the wall, causing everyone at the place to flinch.  
"Kiyomine...This is not the time to regret. We need to find Takara as soon as possible. I bet he is also fighting as well." Kuzumi's voice calmed Kiyomine down.  
"Yea...you are right." With a furious face he clenched his teeth.

`Takara, why...`

"Okay everyone I still have things to discuss with you. Stop thinking useless thing and listen." Masaya looked at everybody's gloomy faces.  
"First, this man's name on the camera is called Motoki Ryouta. He is the mastermind of all the illegal drug cases. I couldn't identify the man in the car but I think there is more accomplice in this case. I am looking for more information on these people and the location where he is brought, I want all of you to help us find some information about Takara kun and the kidnapper. I know this will be dangero-"  
"I know Masaya san. This is a dangerous case but we want to help look for Takara and help him." Aritomo smiled. Then he glanced at Kiyomine who again nodded back.

"Okay. Let's go guys!" Asou and Aritomo left with others behind.  
When Kiyomine was about to leave, Masaya held his arm and whispered.  
"Wait a minute. Give this to Takara kun."  
Masaya opened his hand and gave him a ring.  
"What is this? Isn't this...the one I bought? Why do you have it?"Glaring back at Masaya who was currently smiling.

"Calm down Kiyomine. I brought it from home. You bought this for him right? Give this to him when you find him. I will call you when I find things out. Why don't you treat him delicious parfait with your whole allowance? Hahaha." Masaya gently tapped his shoulder and walked away.

"Tsk, Shut up...Imma gonna use your money!" Kiyomine chuckled. Softly and quietly.

`Wait for me Shorty...I will find you. No matter what, or where you are staying by my side, idiot!`

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, are you sure we can trust your information Akito? If this things doesn't go on smoothly I'll kill ya you know. It cost tons to buy that drug you know. Motoki was very excited to meet this brat though..."  
With a bit of worry, Sasaki asked Akito who was currently driving next to him.

"Yea, everything is going well. One thing to worry about is that man named Kiyomine. He is dangerous so I want to send someone to kill him before he gets in our way. Can I leave that to you? Sasaki?"  
"Sure." As Sasaki nodded, he took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

At the back of the seat, Takara was still unconscious. But he was dreaming...not his past but a past with Kiyomine.

"Kiyo...mine...Don't lea..ve me be..hind...I...I love you..." Akito glanced at the mirror, which was reflecting Takara at the back seat.

`Kiyomine...Dammit! What is he...He is definitely a obstacle for my plan.`

**To be continue...**

**Takara arriving at WHAT!**

**Akito and others planning on something much more worse and Kiyomine remembers some fragments of memory shared withTakara and their promise.**

**Please review and sorry for the late update and very short!**

**Any comments are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback in Kiyomine's head...

"Kiyomine..."  
"Yea."  
"You won't leave me alone will you?" His voice shivered.  
"What! Say is clearly." Holding his own game controller, looking at the screen.  
"You..you won't leave me behind right?" With a slight sadness in his voice, Kiyomine turned around to see Takara's gloomy face.  
"Why are you asking me that?" He stared at Takara for a moment and begin to laugh.  
"Are you an idiot?" He turned back to the screen.  
The broad back confidently replied. As same as always, his reply was simple as it is.

`He knows what I am thinking. He understands what I am saying.` Takara smiled.

He jumped on Kiyomine, and asked.  
"Hey, hey Kiyomine! Let's go on the vacation next holiday. Remember the god's garden I mentioned long time ago? Let's go there together!"  
"Oh, that place where you went with your noisy dad? Sure but we need to bring Ichi too."  
"Is it because if you are gone, he is going to be taken by Masaya san?"  
Kiyomine pulled his arm and yanked him on to his own lap.

"Basically, yes thats right...he is going to puke again."  
Takara laughed out loud. He held his stomach and hugged Kiyomine.

"It's a promise Kiyomine! Don't forget it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey wake up kid! We arrived! Get you eyes open!" Sasaki slapped Takara to open his eyes.

"Huh...?" When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. Just black and nothing else. He tries to stand up but the chain on the legs caused him to fall on the floor. One hand grabbed by a blond man.  
"Hey! stand properly. It's a pain in th ass to take care of you that far. " As he pulled, he felt slight dizziness. Although it went away very quickly.  
"Where...am I? Where is this place."

Takara begin to walk. Walk slowly enough to sense that he has been here before. Long time ago that fragment of the memory that cannot remember.

Sasaki pushed him to the wall and asked with a amusing tone.  
"So...We have been doing thing to you...have you remembered anything?"  
"Remember?...So I did lost some memory...I can't remember fragments of memory and I keep having weird dreams..."  
"Well, that means you are starting to remember...hmmm" Sasaki begin to mumble himself...  
"What do you mean? What are you doing to me? Let me go!" Takara shouted, struggled hard but everything he did was a futile. Nothing happened nor things occurred.

"Ya know, it's useless. I mean...Akito won't let you go. He never lets anyone go when it come to it's liking. He will break them until he is satisfied. I believe you should just give up."

"NO NEVER! I STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING. I HAVEN'T TOLD WHAT I NEED TO TELL KIYOMINE. I CAN'T JUST GIVE UP. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Fierce voice echoed Sasaki's ears.

Takara huffed, he seem like he used up all his energy. His mind filled with many information. Fragments and things he discovered within his dream.  
And...and things that small Takara told him.

"Stay strong, Takara please don't give up. As long as they, your precious people are there, then you have a place a home to go back to. They are waiting for you so please don't give up like me. Don't end up like me and don't forget that everybody is waiting for you. You are not alone."

The more he thinks, his mind begin to blur. His body feeling hot and he can't help but to moan.

"Nnnnnnnn...Auh...Annnhhhhhh"  
"Why am I feeling like this, why..?" Because of the blindfold, his body became sensitive.

Sasaki held out a hand and caressed Takara's cheek.  
`Man...why does he look like a girl? He's sooooooo adorable.." He felt his member twitching. His mind yelling him to stop before Akito comes. But his body continued to touch him.

"Aww, your sooo cute. You twitch every time I touch you. Are you feeling it?" Sasaki smiled.

"N...N..NO! I'...m no..t feelin...g it...stop...Ahnnnnn...it y...ou Per..ve-annnnnnnhhhh!" Takara's cheek became apple red.  
Feeling humiliated and frustrated.

`I have to escape. I have to run away.`  
Trying to resist but his strength and power went weak, at the point his legs could not hold it in anymore.

"Are you already coming? Maybe because of the drug...Hahaha! Let me help you then. But I won't help you release unless you say...`Please, Master, Please. Bully my dirty asshole until you are satisfied. And plug your P**** in to this dirty hole. Please Master please.` You need to say that. If you want to release your cum." Sasaki smirked.

"Why...WHY WOULD I SAY THAT! I WON'T NEVER ADMIT TO SAY THAT!" Takara was angry but his urge could not hold on to anymore.

"So you don't want to release then...Fine that way. I will just tease you until you say it."

Sasaki then begin to rub his finger on top on Takara's member.

"Anhhh...Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn~ St-ahhhhhhop. Haaah haah haaah."

His mind went blank, he couldn't help but to do anything, say anything for the sake of this torture. His mouth opened.  
"He...y...St..op...I will...I will say ... it so... Wait... (Breath in) Please..., Ma..arh...ster, Please... Bully my dirt...y ass...ahnnn..hole...until you...are satis...haah...fied. (Breath in)And plug your...P****...in to this dir...ty hole...Plea... Maste-...ahhh..r ple..ase." Takara closed his eyes tight. Not wanting to admit that he said that himself.

Unexpectedly, Sasaki blushed. Because of his cuteness and how he was completely out of breath.

After that, Sasaki enjoyed himself, as well as Takara for having himself release his cum...But...Sasaki didn't stop. He plugged his member in his ass 3 times. The pain Takara received, made him recall more memories. Fragments.  
The dim light came in to his eyes as something like a towel came off his head. He found a shard of mirror near him and it reflected a disgusting figure of Takara. He was ashamed. He could not deny the fact he was whore. Because...Because he had no hope.

As hour had passed by, Sasaki was drunk from drinking many bottles of alcohol after the intercourse.

Takara who was still weak because of the activity, he closed his eyes.  
`Why?! Why does this happen to me?! I can't give up yet...that's right I have to see Kiyomine and tell him my feelings. I want to see him...KIYOMINE!`

**Meanwhile...Kiyomine...**

`KIYOMINE!`

"Huh? Shorty? Hmmm..His voice...He's calling me?" Feeling something is going in a very...VERY bad direction. Kiyomine was now very worried that he had seen a video of Takara being kidnapped and he felt he heard his voice out of nowhere.

"I will save you so don't dare you give up stupid Shorty!"

Kiyomine hurried off.

**Back to Takara...With Drunk Sasaki**

After awhile, Takara's consciousness began to become clearer and better. Although he still felt pain and dizziness when he held his body in to a sitting position.  
Takara looked around but the scenary gave him shivers. He did not know why but his memory coming back, one by one. Slowly but concise.  
He shaked his head and stared at Drunk Sasaki. He thought of an idea.

`He is not awake! Maybe this is the best situation to escape from here!`  
Hope have been formed in his heart. The strong feeling of `_I can't give up!`_ gave him strength.

Takara stood up slowly and quietly and walked out of the room. The more he walked the smell the scenes, the fragments pained Takara's heart. His mind constantly telling him, not to remember.

He was just confused.

But he walked...walked...walked...and finally a bright sunlight hit him.

His tears begun to fall.

`I'm out... ...I can't talk..` His voice was broken at the moment of the rape he had encountered. The screams and yelling caused severe damage to his throat.  
`Now...I can't say my feelings like this...arrggg...Right, first I should get something to wear...Where should I get the clothes.`

While thinking in a deep thought, the road in front of him reminded of the past...

**Flashback...**

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! I see a Kitty~" Takara ran to the cat slowly walking near the wall.

"Takara don't run. You're going to trip!" Shoko chuckled. Holding hands with her husband.  
"He is energetic again today! Look he's soooooo cute~!" Kou smiled.

"_Takara,_ _We love you sooo much!" _Both Shoko and Kou hugged Takara.

He was his precious treasure.

**Back to Takara...**

`Mom...Dad...This...This place was where I lived when I was young. The place where it was filled with many memories. But why did we move?...`

`Wait that mean this place is near my house right now.` While thinking, Takara begun to walk toward his house. Hiding his body with a large towel that was left near he collapsed.

`I wish someone's there. I want to see dad and Kiyomine...` His heart was broken by the thought of those events that happened.

`I wonder if everyone is going to be disgusted by me...` His tears again fell through his pale cheek.

**Takara walking to his house, will he be able to meet someone there?**

**His heart beginning to shatter slowly in to pieces. Will Kiyomine save him from deep darkness that Takara is starting to remember?**

**To be continued...**

Hello readers. I believe that was kinda weird chapter...

Well, You know that Sasaki person...He was kinda cool at the beginning but I think he's just STUPID...  
Sasaki will definitely get kick by Akito...Honestly.

Please review and comment.  
Sorry again for grammar and typo mistakes!


	11. Chapter 11

Hiding himself in a large dirty towel, his tremble did not disappear.  
His eyes could not focus on one thing, and his mind was paralyzed.

"Will I able to escape from those guys?...What if he hurts someone because of me?...NO! I don't want that...What should I do?" His thoughts overwhelmed his will, ALMOST causing him to break down...when Takara heard someone's voice.

"SHORTY!"

By the loud calling, Takara flinched. `Huh...This voice...this tone...shorty?`  
With a bit of fear and relief, Takara turned back.  
In his eyes, reflected his beloved person dashing towards him.

His heart begin to pound faster. Faster as that person came closer.

`It's Kiyomine...The person I wanted to see the most..."

When Kiyomine arrived at the point where Takara was sitting, he gripped Takara's arm and pulled in to a warm embrace. Takara wanted to yell his name, but his voice did not come out. So he took his right arm and hugged him back.  
With a warm reunion they felt each others heartbeat.  
But then Takara suddenly pushed him away.

He was scared that he might feel disgusted about everything he experienced. He felt the fear that Kiyomine might leave him, he might refuse Takara's existence. He could not stop to think these thoughts. His cannot help but to tremble, his heart cannot stop pounding, his mind cannot help but to replay back the event.

"Why?...Why do you push me away? You promised me that you will never leave my side. Right?" While looking at Takara, he asked in a bit of an angry tone.

Takara opened his mouth to say something but he cannot speak. His beloved Kiyomine was right in front of him but he just could not.  
Although his meeting with Kiyomine made Takara feel relief and happiness.

He moved his mouth even though he cannot speak he spoke whilst crying.

_`Kiyomine, I'm sorry...` _

"Shorty...You can't talk? Wait...why sorry."

Takara shakes his head. Telling him not to ask anymore.

"..." Silent continued.

"First of all, you need to wear something. And we need to talk. Let me call for everybody for a sec, they were all looking out for you. They are all worried." As Kiyomine stand up, he dialed the number to Masaya, they few people.

"Hey I found Shorty. We will be heading to the hospital first. He seem to lost his voice." When he cut the connection off Kiyomine heard, a large _THUMP!_

"Huh?" As he flipped back he saw Takara on the ground. "SHORTY! HEY! WAKE UP! TAKARA!" Kiyomine held Takara who collapsed on the ground unconscious.

`I made everybody worry again. I wonder...if I can...stay by everybody's side?..` His mind felt slight fear, fear of becoming alone again.

**Flashback...**

"Mommy, Daddy, why did we move?" Small Takara asked while idling with his teddy bear.

"Thats..." Kou and Shoko hesitated. They looked at each other and with a broken voice Kou replied.

"Takara, it's because we love you and we don't want you to get hurt. Do you hate this place?" His face darkened, as Shoko covered her face. Holding back her tears.

"No daddy. I love this place. If mommy and daddy are with me, then anywhere is fine. But I still like the old place. I miss the flower I planted with mommy." Takara smiled back.

Takara didn't know anything behind that face they made. The meaning of 「Hurt」meant.

"Can I go to the pond outside? I saw a fish last time!"  
"Sure. Don't trip."  
Takara ran outside to the pond.  
"Kou, I...I can-"  
"Shoko, it's okay, it's okay. I know this is hard. I know this feels horrible, but I want to go back to what it used to be and become happy again so let's wait and tell him when we are ready okay? I will definitely protect you both."  
As Shoko nodded they smiled.

They wish for their happiness to be back again.

Takara outside, was looking at the two with worried eyes.  
He went back inside and held their hands.  
"Mommy, why are you crying. Somewhere hurts? _Pain Pain Go away!_" Takara smiled.

**Back to the Hospital Takara is at...**

Bright light hit Takara's eyes. Feeling that he had a nostalgic dream.  
Takara looked around, everything was white. pure white. The smell of disinfectant and many medication. The sound of the machine beeping echoed in his head.

`Huh...where am I?...I...I fell after I met Kiyomine...huh my voice...Right..I lost my voice.`

The door creaked open. 3 people came in. A tall man was standing at the door with a man with a white cloak and a women wearing a nurse outfit. It seemed like a doctor.  
The tall men looked at Takara and shouted.

"SHORTY! You're awake? How are you feeling?" Kiyomine looked at Takara with a unusual worry and sadness in his eyes.

`Ah, it's Kiyomine...I finally able to see him. Touch him. I...` Many thoughts overtook his memory and fear of the event that happened few hours ago.  
Then Takara felt warm tears falling from his eyes. Not tears of fear but the tears of relief that he was able to see someone he love.

"Kiyomine kun. can I check him for a moment? I will call you when I finish." Kiyomine nodded. He petted Takara's head and left the door.  
The doctor begin to question Takara.

"So, Takara kun. Are you feeling alright now?"

Takara nodded.

"Do you have any pain?"

He shook his head.

"Okay you are fine right now but because there seem to be weird drug mixed in the blood so I need you to hospitalize for a week. Understand?"

He flinched a bit but then he nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to you and such?"

Takara hesitated, then the doctor gave him a notebook.

"You may use this instead of your voice. You cannot force to speak out because that may damage your throat. Okay?" With a smile on the doctor's face he handed a notebook with a pen.

Takara begin to write it down.

_[Will my voice come back?]_ (These brackets are from Takara's note. What he wants to say...etc..)

"Yes definitely. But you have to stay with note until your voice will come back."

_[Doctor, I do remember but do I have to tell you?]_

"Yes if you can...I'm sorry. Depends on the summary, you might need some medication."

_[I understand but will you not tell anyone about this?]_

"Yes of course. It's a secret between us then." With a smile he quietly conversed with Takara.

**30 minutes later...**

"Okay then. Takara kun remember to take pills and rest. Thank you and I will come back to check the monitor later." The doctor waved back and left the door.

Outside the door, Kiyomine and other people was waiting in front of the door. As well as Kou and Ayako on the wheelchair.

"**Doctor!**" In unison, everyone asked how Takara was.

"Shhh...Don't shout. Takara kun is sleeping alright? Be more quiet. Okay, Takara kun is fine now. I have given him medications. He doesn't have any problem except for his voice. From a certain reasons he lost his voice. He will recover, although I am not sure when. Please don't ask him question and for this time I specially allow 4 people in the room. But BE SURE TO STAY QUIET. UNDERSTAND?" The doctor gleamed at everyone, then left. As promised everyone went in the room 4 at a time. Quietly.

At the last Kiyomine was the last person to go in. Masaya gestured everyone to leave them alone for today and go home.

As they left, Kiyomine went in and sat on the chair next to the bed.

He held Takara's hand tightly as he could.  
Then he mumbled.

"Takara. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." Kiyomine was ashamed, he couldn't forgive himself.

Suddenly Kiyomine felt Takara's hand twitch.  
Yes, Takara woke up. Takara opened his eyes and smiled.

Their long time reunion. Will they confirm their love for each other?

**To be continued...**

**This was basically the kinda boring (OR NOT) chapter of their reunion. **

**I believe I messed up a lot and I'm truly sorry for people who anticipated more.**

**I think I should fasten up the story more...T^T**

**Sooo much to think about.**

**I might need a bit more time so please review and comment. I will take people's opinion to the story so if you want me to include something...like thrills?  
Just tell me! I will include it as much as I can! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

His eyes were distant, his hands were cold. Although he was smiling, his heart seemed empty.  
Even though, Kiyomine felt relief that Takara is back in to his arm.

Kiyomine pulled Takara to his chest and hugged. Not too tightly, but a gentle warm hug.

"Shorty... YOU MADE ME WORRIED THIS FAR AND YOU ARE SOO NOT FORGIVEN BY ME."  
His tone was deep and calming but his eyes were fierce.

Takara held his pen and a notebook he was given earlier, from the table and wrote something down.  
As he finished writing he handed to Kiyomine.

_[I'm sorry. I'm very sorry.]_ Kiyomine was now more worried.

With a calmed voice he replied. "I said before, what are you sorry about. You did make us worry but that was because something happened right?"

Takara's eyes widen as he heard 「Something happened」. His heart thumping very loud. His heart squeezed painfully.  
He couldn't bring himself to tell Kiyomine what happened. He felt terrible, his head again begin to replay the scene over and over again.

No matter what, he could not forget it. His head felt pain, gradually becoming stronger. Takara hears something beeping in his head. He held his head and cried.  
"Hey Shorty, what's wrong. Does somewhere hurts? I'll call a doctor so wait here. Hold on tight!"

Kiyomine dashed away as Takara started to see something. Something familiar. Something nostalgic.  
He then, fell out of the bed.

Takara opened his eyes. What he saw was a playground. A playground that he used to play when he was little. The playground near that old house. When he walked farther to the playground, he saw a small boy who looked exactly like Takara. He was wearing a cute sailor and shorts. Beside him was a young men. Although he wasn't able to see him clearly, he knew it was someone he know.

As people pass by Takara, he realized that no one seem to see himself.

His gaze turned back to the young man.  
Takara walked closer and peeked through the fence.  
Suddenly the man beside small Takara turned and walked towards him.

`Huh? He...is walking towards me? But...he..can see me?` Takara looked around. But no one was there.

The young man stopped in front of Takara and smiled.  
The man's smile reminded him of certain someone.  
His bangs hid his eyes but that smile wasn't any good smile but a cruel one.

"You cause people miserable. You give them problem. Your nothing but a burden." The man begin.  
"WHA-! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHI-"  
"I don't know anything? Hahahahahaha! Don't joke around. You're the one who doesn't understand anything. Are you stupid?"  
"STUPID!? Who are you anyways! Don't just talk everything as if you know anything about me!" Takara shouted. his mind fuzzy and weak. Blood boiling within Takara, and his heart beating fast.

"Do you believe that someone might still love you? You still think that everybody will never leave you? You are always alone. Isn't that right? See your father even left you after your mother died. He didn't like you." The man snickered.  
"I know that...I know that already. My father left because he didn't want to see me that moment but he loved me. Everyone stayed with me. He said that he loved me."

"Wow...You sure are arrogant. You actually believed that he loved you. Haven't you ever doubt that he lied to you? You're just scared to admit that you are always alone and hated."

"..." Takara could not talk back. His statement stabbed his heart like a sharp sword.  
There was nothing to fight back, he was right. Takara hated being alone and hated.

He was scared.

"See, you also think that he hates you right? You father never tells you the truth like back then."  
Takara was silently standing. His heart ached. More and more...  
"There is one way to stay safe. You have to come to me. I will be there for you. I will love you Takara."

Takara flinched. Then suddenly the man disappeared like a mist.

Takara lost it's conciousness.  
As he opened his eyes his eyes instantly went to his own hand.

Warm and gentle hands holding his own tightly. As he traced his eyes from the hand to the person's face, he saw Kiyomine sleeping. His face seemed pale and tired.

`Kiyomine. I'm sorry.` Tears started to flow.  
His hand flinched as Takara's tear drop on his hand.  
Kiyomine stared at Takara, as Takara did the same.

"Shorty! You're awake." Kiyomine tightly hugged him and caressed his cheek.  
"Let me call the doctor. Just wait a sec." Kiyomine walked and left.  
Outside, he could hear many voices.  
His father's and even Reiichi sempai's voice was heard.

The doctor walked in.  
"Hello Takara kun. How are you feeling right now?" The doctor sat on the chair.  
He took the notebook and the pen from the desk and wrote.

_[I'm fine.]_

"Do you remember what happened when you lost consciousness?"

Takara nodded.

"Then everything will be fine. You don't have injuries when you fell too. Just the problem is those guys..." Doctor glanced at the door.

_[Those guys?]_

"Yes. Your friends. They have been worried for god sake so in my opinion, you should meet them to insure your safety." Doctor smile and left again.

It was not so long that many people suddenly barged in the moment the doctor left.

"**TAKARA!**" Many people dashed in and hugged Takara with all their might.

Well only Asou and Aritomo got choked by Kiyomine later because...you know...

_[Sorry for making you worry and all. I'm very sorry.] _Takara bowed as he tight grabbed the bed sheet. Trying not to cry.

Aritomo patted Takara's shoulder and smiled..  
"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm glad that you are safe and sound. Your voice will come back soon, doctor said!"

Takara glanced around and everyone gave him a warm smile.

`How can I doubt them...` Takara smiled them back.

All the people laughed and giggled. Many smiles flied everywhere. Takara felt happiness.  
He was the happiest person in the world.

**To be continued...**

**I'm sooo sorry... The Story dragged a lot.**

I will try my best in next chap but I need a bit more time so, please wait for bit.  
Thank you for my readers. I really appreciate your patience.

**Thank you and wait for next chapter XD**


	13. Chapter 13

The happiness surrounding Takara paused.

Masaya step forward and spoke with serious tone.

"Takara kun, sorry for interrupting your time but I wish to hear about the people who kidnapped you. It seems like it is the same person who we've been chasing and causing a drug and murder uproar for few month. Because they never leave any evidence, we could not track them. So if you can, please tell me any information and what happened to you as well." When Masaya finished, everyone looked back at Takara.

His heart begin to pound loud and faster.  
He knew his hand was shaking, yet he asked Masaya.  
[I understand but why...do you need to know what happened to me?]

"Well, because these people we are looking for have been kidnapping teenage boys around your age. But unlike you, none came back." Kiyomine glared at Masaya who replied with harsh words.

At that point Takara knew that he was causing all these problem. Because he is the one that Akito needs. He believed that it was his fault that many innocent boys got involved. He clenched his fist, making a hard mark on them.  
Takara looked straight at Masaya and showed the note he written.

[May I have some time alone for few minutes? I want time to sort my feelings first.]

As everyone saw the note they nodded and one by one, they left.  
At last Kiyomine was the last to leave.

But he turned back and walked towards Takara, he suddenly pulled him in to his embrace.  
"Why are you looking like it's your fault?"

Takara flinched.

He stared at Kiyomine.  
With the voice he can barely hear him breath, he replied.  
"Because I hate myself. I am nothing to be protected."

Kiyomine was just suprised. He didn't think he would get a reply like that.  
SLAP!

He suddenly slapped his cheek, gradually becoming red.

Takara who wasn't just suprised but angry, moved his mouth. He could not think straight.

`You sister complex asshole!`

The moment Kiyomine saw what he just said smirked and held Takara's shoulders.

"SHORTYTTYYYYYYY...Do you understand what you just said?" The voice was same as always but his FACE...His face was a real Demon..His smile gave him shivers down his spine.

`Oh, oh...i shouldn't have said that...`

That's right, word 「Sister Complex」was a taboo vocabulary for Kiyomine.

`Sorry Sorry, it's my fault! So stop smiling like that! I will listen to what you want to say so STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!` Takara tried to shout out his voice. Which basically failed.

Kiyomine took a breath and scrunched his eyebrows.  
It seemed like he heard...or knew what Takara said...off course it's KIYOMINE.

"Are you seriously gonna listen to me?...Are you sure?"

Takara nodded '**without hesitation**'.

He let it go with his hands on Takara's shoulders and looked at Takara.  
"I love you."

`...`

There was a 1 minute silence in the room.

Behind the fierce face, Takara saw a slight blush...A . BLUSH . FROM . THAT . KIYOMINE.  
"Hey! What are you looking at? Don't you dare laugh!"

Takara held his hand and chuckled.  
"HEY! I told you to not laugh!" Kiyomine pinched Takara's cheeks.

Takara teary smiled.

`I'm so stupid. I'm being loved...Haha, I even tried to doubt them.`

_"Thank you"_

Kiyomine cupped Takara's cheeks and questioned.  
"So your reply?"  
_"I love you, bu-"_

"No Buts! You love me, I love you...that's enough. I don't need anything else. All you need to do is to stay by my side."

Takara was greatly astonished by the change of Kiyomine's words.

_"You are so selfish..."  
_`but...i feel better now.`He continued in his mind.

He took out the notebook and pen, [Thank you, I want to talk to Masaya san so can you call him?]  
"Okay but call me if anything happens...OKAY?!"

Takara quickly nodded, then he left.

Takara put his hands to his chest and closed his eyes.  
`Kiyomine will be with me. Always, he will love me.`

**Outside the room...**

Everybody was waiting for Kiyomine to finish his talk. As Kiyomine came out of the door, Masaya asked.  
"Did you finished your talk?"  
"Yea, he said he wants to talk to you. Just you."  
Kiyomine glared at Masaya who currently was smiling.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid. I will kill you."

Masaya smiled.

"Excuse me, are you Fujishima san's relative? I need to have check up for Fujishima Takara kun." A young Doctor asked Masaya.

"Oh, okay. What happened to doctor who was checking him back then?"

"He had another patient to check with so I came here in place of Doctor Uejima. My name is Nanase. Nice to meet you." Doctor Nanase held out his hand for a handshake. Through the hand, Masaya felt something bad about him.

As the doctor went in, Masaya glanced at Kiyomine. His face wasn't satisfyed.

"What's wrong Kiyomine?"

Kiyomine grabbed Masaya's hand and asked.  
"What did you feel when you touched him?"

Masaya was not very suprised but, amazed with the sense that he has.

**Meanwhile in the room...**

_Knock knock_

Takara heard the knock.  
Behind the door Takara felt very bad animosity.

"I'm coming in."

Dark and quiet but in those words, fear overtook Takara's body control.

`Run away! I need to run away. Something is wrong. I have to move! MOVE!` His mind yelling at himself but his body was too honest to its fear.

Slowly the door opened. He hid under the sheet on the bed, shaking vigorously.

The step came closer and closer.

"Why don't you look here, you look pathetic. So scared, so lonely. You can't help but to cling on to people. You are just loved because of your PRETTY face."  
`This voice...` His shake stopped.

Takara slowly turned around and looked at the person.

The man was wearing a white cloth that doctor wear. And undoubtedly the voice was what he heard in his dream. The voice that captured his heart with pure fear and anger.  
But he could not get angry...of course, what he said in the dream was all truth.

But after he talked wit Kiyomine, he felt strong. Not like before. He felt that he can fight back.  
Indeed he was scared, he was lonely. He was nothing but an ignorant brat.  
But _HE_ taught Kiyomine how to stay strong.

_"I'm not like before. I know that i'm weak, lonely and scared. I know i'm pathetic but they accepted me." _With a weak voice he replied. His eyes were strong and firm. As the man saw his eyes he twitched.

The young man took off the skin mask and revealed his face to Takara.

Takara was frozen. He could not believe why he's here.

It was Akito. The man who tricked Takara.

"You bitch. Don't think you can win me. You are still weak. Nothing you can do. You lost your voice. Thats a good sign. You can write but can't talk. Your body cannot listen to you anymore right? Because your honest boy. You can never run away from me. You can't fight back on your own."

_Knock Knock_

The two young man flinched.

"Hey are you guys done?" It was voice of Asou.

"Tch, REMEMBER if you say anything about this to anyone, your precious daddy's girlfriend is going to die. Try and say it. If you wanna save yourself." Akito whispered in his ears and left.

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for waiting for a very long time. I was trying to long the two loveys but I really wanted Takara to know Kiyomine's love so...it took me a bit long to organize things!**

Thank you readers and wait for next chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

Masaya moved his hand, about to open the door.  
The doctor came out suddenly, causing Masaya to stumble in surprise.

"Oh, sorry sir. I have done check up for Takara kun. Then I will take my leave." With a hurry the doctor left.

Everyone at the moment, didn't move a inch. They just stood and stared at the doctor who was walking away fast.

"Hey...isn't that doctor a bit weird?" Aritomo broke the silence.  
"In..what way? Well he is but." Asou asked Aritomo who was still staring.  
"Well, normally you don't hurry off when you finish check up right? And you will discuss with family if Takara is alright or not." As Aritomo finished his sentence, everybody...EVERYBODY (I mean) stared at him like if something impossible was going on.

"...What is this silence and the stares I'm getting?" It's somehow embarrassing.

"**_Wow. He said something smart for once..._**" Asou, Touya, and Kiyomine said in unison.

"HEY! You guys are mean!" While THEY are arguing, Masaya open the door to the room.

"KIYOMINE!" Kiyomine flinched at Masaya's unusual loud well was everyone flipped back at Masaya, who was having a horrified look on his face.

Masaya hurriedly went in the room while gesturing Kiyomine to come in. When Kiyomine stepped in the room, his face became pale. What he saw wasn't Takara sleeping on the bed but an **Empty Bed. **  
The windows are open, as the breeze flattering the open curtain.

"...Where is he?..." Kiyomine walked towards the wrinkled bed sheets. He plaved his hands on the bed which was still warm, whispering, _"Where have you gone. Takara...Takara"_

**15 minutes before Masaya went in.**

_"I know, I know. I have known these from a long time. I love them, thats why..."_ Takara held his shaking hands to his chest, tightly closed eyes.  
Takara opened his eyes.

His eyes were filled with determination.  
He chanted himself, repeating the words Kiyomine said, _"All you need to do is to stay by my side." _

Takara smiled. He stood up and faced the mirror near his bed. He was so surprised at how he was able to smile in this situation. In the situation where he was almost in tears and shivers, that he _might_ die or lose something important.  
"Haha, his words are this strong...Now I can do this." he stood up and tied the mattress in to a rope like shape. He threw the rope and tied it on to the bed.

As he walked to the open window, he looked at the door.  
`He's out there waiting for me...I'm sorry and Thank you. He left the written note on the empty bed.`

_"You know, Kiyomine? I was saved by you. I love you. Good Bye..." _He held on to the rope and jumped down.  
His tears falling like a pearl. Falling down from a smiling face.

**"Goodbye..." **

**To be continue...**

Takara disappeared, and Kiyomine shocked.

How does he act and where did Takara went to?

More you read, more the story deepens. Their love for eachother never end.

Please review and like!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

The silence filled the tense air. As everybody walked in the room as Masaya shouted, "KIYOMINE!". It was a complete unbelievable scene. Empty bed, furious Kiyomine, dreaded Masaya and the suspicious paper note that Kiyomine was holding tightly. Everybody somehow knew what was going on. With the situation like this, everyone, especially Kiyomine was filled with with anger and regret.

_Regret..._

As the air in the room got more darker and tense, Kiyomine yelled. Not at anyone...but to himself.

"THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone in the room flinched. The more he voiced out, the more irritated he became.  
Kiyomine kicked the nearby chair and yelled once again.

"WHY DID HE RUN AWAY!" As Kiyomine looked around, Reiichi surprisingly walked up to him and slapped his cheek.

_SLAP!_

Kiyomine was dumbfounded for a minute then glared fiercely at Reiichi.  
"What was that you bastard. Are you picking a fight?"  
Of course not, who would want a fight?" Of course not who would want a fight with Kiyomine in a bad...i mean very bad mood? "What do you think stupid? Calm down. Nothing starts from the point where you kick and yell for an answer. Nobody knows and first thing we need to do is to figure what happened to Takara."

"He didn't trust me..." Quietly but Kiyomine mumbled.  
With louder voice, he asked Reiichi.  
"Why did he leave then?:..."

Kiyomine slid down while his back leaning to the wall. Covering his face with his strong hands.

"We couldn't protect him, we weren't trusted. That's what this means right?"  
This statement caused everybody's heart to break apart. Because no one was able to see through Takara's heart, a broken heart.  
No one couldn't protect him. and no one couldn't stop him.

"That's not basically true..." A sudden voice snapped everyone in the room back to the situation. Causing everyone to look at the speaker.

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Takara's father, Fujishima Kou at the door.  
He was puffing and huffing. Breathing hard for more air.

"Kou...san? Why are you here?" Aritomo spoke breaking the silence _again._

When Kou saw Kiyomine on the floor looking pathetic he walked towards Kiyomine and pulled his arm and punched his still redden cheek.  
Almost...(I repeat) almost everybody screamed.

Now, not only Reiichi but Takara's father, Kou raised his hand against Kiyomine.

Kiyomine held his swollen cheek, glaring now at Kou.  
"WHAT THE F-"  
"I THOUGHT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BELIEVED MORE IN TAKARA THEN ANYBODY ELSE!"

When Kou finished shouting at Kiyomine, he then spoke in a normal but a harsh tone.

"Even I...even I trusted you and...and..." Kou begin to break down, tears falling down.

Glaring at Kiyomine, Kou spoke with shivering voice.  
"Get up. We are not done yet. I'm not forgiving you for showing such sight, just because he's gone. Doesn't mean he ran away." Kou wiped his tears away, standing quietly.

"Kou san! Did you possibly find some clue to Takara's whereabouts?" One tone high, Masaya looked at Kou.  
"Well...yes but..." Kou begin to feel hesitant.  
"Please tell us! We all want to help Takara!" Touya who couldn't watch him hesitant spoke.  
With the words Touya said, everyone including, Asou, Aritomo, Kuzumi, Okuno and of course Reiichi looked at Kou. Everyone's eyes were determined. He looked back at Kiyomine who was also seem to be ready to listen.

Kou took a deep breath. "I'll start from the begining, okay?"  
Everybody nodded.

"While I heard the news about Takara's disappearance, I immediately went outside to look for him. Somehow I felt that he was at the dorm. The dorm where all of you were still in high school." Everyone's face became teary. They felt those precious days. They days that they all spent the time together.

Kou continued.

"Then he was there. I thought of calling out to him. But...I couldn't..."  
"Why! Why did let him leave like that. You could have stoppe-"  
"HE WAS CRYING!...He was crying...Even though his face was smiling, tear was falling from his eyes. I couldn't...I just couldn't stop him. After seeing him like that. I was the one who left him alone for many years after Shoko's death. And to stop him? How can I do that..." Kou spilled his feeling to Kiyomine who wasn't able to speak at all.

Silence fill the air again.

"After he wiped his tears, he begin walking toward our house. I couldn't believe but he was smiling...He left something in the letter box and left...This is the letter." Kou handed the letter to Masaya. As everyone saw the inside of the letter, no one was able to speak for a moment.

Inside the letter was:

* * *

_To: Dad_

_I'm sorry for disappearing suddenly. I wanted you to know that I love you and trust you. I know that you had something to tell me I think I kind of know what it is about. Look, I can't even stop shaking because of these fear inside of me._

_I have met the men name Akito. He is the one who has been kidnapping the boys. Everything is my fault. As well as Ayako san. I have determined to leave and solve it on my own. I knew that I am stupid. I want you to tell everyone that I'm truly sorry. I close my heart and my memories. To be honest, I am disgusting and filthy. Nothing that you may imagine. Even for a person like me, Kiyomine said he loves me. I felt safe and strong after that. His words saved me. _

_Now I have things to do... I have already made many selfish actions and caused many problem. This is my final request. Will you give these to Masaya san? These are some information I was able to obtain. I think this is a small help but I also wish to save the boys who are caught. Thank you. _

_I'm sorry for not being your proud son. _

_I love you dad. Always._

* * *

**To be continuedd...**

**Now that Kou and everyone read the letter, will they be able to help the kidnapped boys? or will they be able to find Takara.**

**There seems to be something else in the letter other than information for Masaya and the letter for Kou.**

**Sorry readers for the late update T^T I have school next week T^T (Again)**

Please Read and Review 3


	16. Chapter 16

Other than Kiyomine, everyone begin to gather and talked about what information did Takara gave to Masaya.  
Kou walked slowly toward Kiyomine who was still on the floor. As he stood in front of Kiyomine, he handed him a piece of paper. Folded in small size.

"It's for you." Quietly Kou walked away.

Kiyomine opened the folded paper and begin to read.

_**Kiyomine, I love you.**_  
_**Haha, it took me awhile to realize my feelings. I think this is what you call me stupid.**_

_**You might be feeling angry I think.**_  
_**But I want you to know this. And this fact will never change.**_

_**I love you forever. Sorry.**_

_**Takara**_

As he finished the letter, he dashed out the room.  
Everyone in the room was frozen at the moment. Except Kou who was smiling at the closed door.

"Kiyo-" Kou held Aritomo's arm. Telling him to leave him alone for a while.

"Well, I think we need to discuss things more secretly." Kou looked at Masaya who seemed to understand what Kou meant.  
"Okay, everyone lets discuss this at my place. We have a tight security there."

"Okay" Everybody left the room.

Meanwhile Kiyomine...

`Shit, why...why...Takara!` Deep in his heart, Kiyomine didn't care about forgive or forgiving. Things that he only cared was that he, Takara wasn't by his side.

As he ran and ran, he somehow arrived at the highschool dorm. His instict telling him that he might be here...Or maybe he is here.  
He clenched his fist and begin to walk back to his home where Masaya placed for his meeting.

Suddenly he heard voice behind his back.

_"Kiyo...mi..ne..?" _Kiyomine flinched...his heart beating fast. He turned back quickly to face the speaker. When he saw a young slender boy covering his mouth, Kiyomine dashed towards the boy.

It was undoubtedly Takara. The boy who he loved and eager to have in his arms.  
As he reach for him, Takara turned and begin to run.  
"Shorty wait! Get back here...Takara!" With the shouting, Takara flinched at the sound of his name.

Takara on the other hand was very desperate to run away so he wouldn't have to waver his heart. He could not have his face revealed, neither his mind. Because what he wants was just Kiyomine. He cannot solve this himself if he was not alone.

But his voice stopped him. His name was been called out from Kiyomine's mouth.  
`Why can't I escape from his grasp?` Takara thought. His tears forming on the edge.  
When he felt the sensation of his arm being grabbed by firm strong hands, for the first time, he defied the promise between Kiyomine from long time ago.

**Flashback**

_"Hey don't ever leave my side nor slap my hand away! If you do then I won't forgive you." With the smirk he waited for Shorty's answer._

Although Takara wasn't sure what to say, Kiyomine's impatience took over. He bit his neck suddenly, making a bitten mark on his neck. Kiyomine stared at Kou who was completely frozen to what he saw.

**Back to present**

Takara slapped his hand away. Wide opened Kiyomine shocked to see him do that.  
"Hey! What are you thinking? Do you know how I felt the moment you were gone? Take my hand and come back with me." Takara looked down feeling frustrated at himself.

_"You really don't understand anything...This time, I cannot hold your hand because I love you and this is my answer. Sorry." _The look on Takara's face wasn't something like regret or anything. Something more dark and deep. Kiyomine just wanted to punch him and hold him tight. But the look on his face made him hesitate. The time seemed to move slow as they stood there in silence. The one to speak in the silence was Takara.

Takara held his arm and pulled Kiyomine for a light hug.  
_"Kiyomine, can I make a promise with you?"  
"Will you hold my hand in the future?" _

Kiyomine nodded and asked  
"Why do you ask me that? Of course I will hold you but why can't you stay beside me?" Still in the hugging position, Takara answered.

_"Because there are still things I have to accomplish. And I can't tell you what, but please promise with me?" _Kiyomine held his waist tight and kissed his forehead.  
"But when we meet again, I'm not letting you go. Finish it fast and come back to me." Takara nodded and walked away after giving him a small kiss.

kiyomine turned around and walked back home.  
Takara ran to the hide-place where Akito had told him.

`I will definitely find the truth Akito!`

_Will Takara find the truth?_

_Kiyomine know how and what things are going. WWHYY? Find out in the next chapter._

**To be continued...**

**God...seriously. I out of good ideas. There is a stupid strike going on and I can't even go to school...(well I don't want to but...)**

**Okay, sorry everyone but takes time to open my brain...**

**Read and review...also please write anything u want for this cause i feel like the plot might have been confusing...**

**Thank you for reading this long story by the way! Lova ya^^**


End file.
